To Fix The Past
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: Something went wrong. Someone messed with the time line, and changed what was meant to be. She tolerated it at the beginning. But when someone totally destroys her plans…she will not stand for it! So what does she do? She attempts to fix it. But how?
1. The BoyWhoLived

**To Fix The Past**

_**Summary:**__ Something went wrong. Someone messed with the time line, and changed what was meant to be. She tolerated it at the beginning. But when someone totally destroys her plans…she will not stand for it! So what does she do? She attempts to fix it. But how? She can't just make people do what she wants, free will and all. So what now? She sends a series of books, from another dimension, to a special room, where certain people will appear, and they will read them, and they will hopefully change it all, and she will have all of her plans back on track._

**Author's Babble:**

Yes I know a new story! I already have two going…but I couldn't resist doing a 'lets change the future' story anymore. I will still continue my other ones, but I don't know how long it will take me to update. Sorry about that. Sooo…. like the summary? I do! Hope you enjoy the story! Let me know what you think!

**Warnings: **There may be cursing, and if you haven't read any of the books there are spoilers…obviously. And seriously…if you haven't…where the hell have you been? There is also going to be bashing of certain characters…but not for a while yet.

OH! Paddy…why don't you do the disclaimer?

Paddy: ok…. Although Charny would like to own this series…~mutters~ and me ~end mutters~ she does not…except in her dreams…. where she is in the story too…. but anyway…me and everyone else…excluding plot, except for the Harry Potter story plot, belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. ENJOY!!!

**Chapter One **_– The Boy-Who-Lived_

"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew…" _– Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

"Hold on! This is not right! This is all wrong! How could this have happened?" A mysterious person raged.

"What's wrong?" Another asked.

"Somehow everything has gone wrong! Everything that has happened has gone wrong! Everything that I originally set out!"

"Shh Fate. Let's try and fix it."

"I don't know what happened Time! Unless…." The being known as Fate trailed off.

Fate was a woman, around 5'9 in height. She has hair down to her waist, coloured in a beautiful gold with silver streaks. Her dress was golden and long, covering her feet. It had elaborate, delicate silver designs around the hem and neckline. The two spaghetti straps, seemed to be made of small golden and silver rose buds. Her eyes were a mysterious golden with silver specks, and shone with the knowledge of what was to come, but right now burned with a fiery rage. She had an elegant and graceful feel about her.

"Unless…" Time inquired.

Time was also a woman. Her deep green hair hung just below the shoulders, and she stood at a height of 5'7. Although she had the appearance of a 16 year old, her deep green, almost black eyes shone with wisdom and age. She wore a knee length deep green skirt with a white button down blouse. She wore no shoes.

"Unless somebody has messed with the timeline! They somehow changed what was meant to be! Damn! I knew I shouldn't have gone to that poker night, but they were so damn persuasive."

"I know, they got me too!" Time sympathised with Fate.

"What are we going to do Time? Everything has gone all screwy!" Fate whined with a pout on her face. If the situation wasn't so serious, it would have been a very funny sight.

"We fix it." She said simply.

Suddenly, Fate's eyes lit with a mischievous spark, and her lips formed into a devious smirk. She had caught on.

"Oh yes…this will be fun!"

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all sitting in their dorm room planning their end of year prank. The group had just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They planned on making the year go out with a bang, especially since it was the last year of one of their friends Frank Longbottom, who would be graduating the next day.

They were just about finished planning when a bright light flashed in the room, taking the marauders with it as it disappeared.

It also took Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice Prewett (sixth year), who he was with out on the grounds.

It also took Lily Evans (sixth year) from the library.

Severus Snape (sixth year), Lucius Malfoy (seventh year), Nacrissa Malfoy (seventh year), and Regulus Black (fifth year) were all in their common room, when a flash of light took them from their spots.

Harry Potter got home from work to find his fiancé Ginny Weasley cooking in the kitchen. Harry couldn't be happier with the way his life turned out, except for if his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred survived the wars.

Harry called a hello to his fiancé, and entered the dining room only to briefly see Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger, before they all disappeared.

Unknown to them, one Draco Malfoy also disappeared from his home.

In another time, Fred and George Weasley were getting ready to sneak out to Hogsmeade, when the flash of light made them disappear.

In a dreary old house, a woman whose hair was currently neon pink was also taken.

In an office full of silver devices, in two different times, and in a paradise in a third time, a special bird trilled softly, sounding suspiciously like laughter.

The light dropped all of its passengers off in a room. This room was plain white, and held a table, a very round table directly in the centre of the room. It held chairs all around it.

Harry, being the first to recover from his daze, looked at all the occupants in the room, and his eyes widened.

"Holy sh-"he started.

"Don't you finish that sentence young man!" someone said from behind him.

He whirled around, only to come face to face with to women, both looking younger than him, but his gut instinct told him he was wrong. So he listened.

"Now that we are all here…" said the woman, wearing gold and silver…

"Let's get to it!"

"To what?" asked one Severus Snape.

"Well basically you are all here, cuz someone messed up the timeline, and we are now gonna fix it!" said the strangely bubbly girl.

"Ok…." Lucius Malfoy trailed off, a very strange expression on his face. It kind of said…'What the F***?'

"Let me explain. You have all been gathered here, from three different times, to reverse what has been done. All though it seems good for the people who experienced it all, coincidently, also the people furthest in the future, it is not what's meant to be. You have been deceived. We are going to stop what has happened, no matter what. To do that, we are going to read a series of seven books. They come from a different dimension to what you all live in. In their world; your lives are a fictional novel."

"What do you mean deceived?" Harry thundered.

"You will find out soon…Harry Potter." The still unnamed mysterious, cryptic figure said, before disappearing.

No one noticed the frantic look that two persons shared.

"Sorry about her. She likes to be cryptic. My name is Fate, and the woman that just left, was Time. Basically I was observing one of the dimensions I look over, yours, and saw that everything turned out wrong. I knew that a few things had changed, but the future I set out would still happen. I then got dragged away to a poker game, and someone messed with everything, resulting in the future Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry live in now. So I decided, along with Time, to bring in these books of their years at Hogwarts, so we could just change it all. You will all be civil to each other, and will listen to all seven books, before you give judgement." Fate announced very sternly, not even caring that all the people from the furthest past wore surprised or horrified looks on their faces about Harry's name.

"Sit!" The assembled crowd sat.

"Now…who will read first?"

"I will." A still very shocked Remus Lupin said.

"Ok, the first book is called Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone."

"Wait! Moony, before you read, Harry…who is your mother?" James asked his future son, who happened to be older than him.

Before Harry could answer Fate said…

"You will find out in the book. First or second chapter if I remember correctly."

"Read Moony, READ!" Sirius Black cried out dramatically, making the majority of the people shake their heads.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Tonks were all surprised at how carefree Sirius was.

"Black shut your trap so we can read!" Lily Evans shouted at him.

"Continue Remus." Lily said kindly.

"Ugh...oh right."

**Chapter One – The Boy Who Lived**

"Oh great" Draco Malfoy sighed…annoyed. He so didn't want to be here and listen about Saint Potter's life. Everyone knew his muggle relatives treated him like royalty. At least…that what he thinks.

"WAIT!" Hermione yelled.

"We need introductions."

"True." Nacrissa said.

"I'm Nacrissa Black. I am a seventh year Slytherin from 1976"

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. Seventh year Slytherin. 1976." He drawled in a very pure-blooded manner.

"Severus Snape, sixth year Slytherin from 1976."

"Regulus Black, fifth year Slytherin from 1976."

"Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor from 1976."

"James Potter, also known as Prongs, sixth year Gryffindor and Marauder from 1976."

"Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, sixth year Gryffindor and Marauder from 1976."

"Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, sixth year Gryffindor and Marauder from 1976."

"Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, sixth year Gryffindor and Marauder from 1976."

"Frank Longbottom, seventh year Gryffindor from 1976."

"Alice Prewett, sixth year Gryffindor from 1976."

"Nymphadora Tonks, Auror from 1995. DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

"George-"

"Fred-"

"Weasley, seventh year Gryffindors from 1995." They intoned in their twin speak.

"Ron Weasley, former Gryffindor now Auror (A.N: I really don't know about that.) from 1999."

"Ginny Weasley, former Gryffindor now chaser for the Holy Head Harpies (Or That) from 1999."

"Hermione Weasley nee Granger, former Gryffindor, now spell researcher from 1999."

"Harry Potter, former Gryffindor, now Head of Aurors from 1999." He ignored the gasps from the room.

"Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin, now Ministry employee from 1999." He also ignored the shocked gasps.

"OK, intros are done, now read Remus." Fate practically begged.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Your welcome" Sirius, James, Gred, Forge and Harry all said.

They ignored the death glares they were receiving.

Not many people knew that Harry had a rather strong prankster side, but because of the life he had lived, he was never able to use it. Now that the war was over, he could finally use it.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

There was a pause here as Lily, Harry and Hermione tried to explain drills to the others.

"Well they are totally useless." Peter said.

"No they are not Pettigrew; I can see why they would need these. They are very important in the muggle world apparently." This came from Severus surprisingly.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. **

"EWWWW……" The girls all shuddered.

**Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over the fences, spying on the neighbours. **

Lily started to think now. That description sounded suspiciously like her sister. Now that she though about it, the name Dursley is rather familiar to her.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

There was a rather long pause as everyone tried to control his or her laughter.

"Poor boy, he will have mental issues as he gets older. Dudley…really." Remus said to the group. They all agreed with him.

No one noticed Tonks checking out the younger version of her crush.

**and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"Now this sounds interesting." Regulus Black stated.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"WHATS WRONG WITH THE POTTERS?" James, Sirius, Remus, Harry and surprisingly all the attending Slytherins shouted.

They ignored the weird looks they were receiving.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, **

~snort~ "That's nice" Lily muttered.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband **

"HEY" James said, irritably.

**was as unDursleyish **

"That is not a word." Remus, Severus, Lily, Nacrissa and Hermione all said together.

They couldn't be sure, but they swore there was a mutter of 'know-it-all's' around the room.

**as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in their street.**

"They would be singing praise to have someone interesting on the street." Severus said. He ignored the looks.

**The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason fro keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like what?" a rather irritated James and Lily said together.

Lily didn't even realise she said it, but for some reason she felt connected to Harry.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, **

"So it hadn't started yet?" Peter asked

"Apparently not." Sirius replied.

**there was nothing about the cloudy sky to suggest strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair.**

"Brat" All persons present said at the exact same time.

At half-past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.

"Brat" Everyone, including Fate said, unnecessarily.

"Little Tyke,"

there was some choked laughter coming from Harry, Ron, Fred and George. These were the only ones who have actually seen Dudley before.

**chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"Anyone else bored?" called out a half asleep Sirius.

There were several muttered agreements.

"Yes Sirius, we are all bored, but we need to keep reading! I need to find out who I marry." James cried out dramatically.

"Poor woman." Lily muttered to Nacrissa, who nodded sympathetically.

Harry having heard this, was finding it hard to control a snicker.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something paculiar

"Finally" Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Regulus and Draco all muttered, even though everyone hears them perfectly. The rest of the group shot the a look, that made them all gulp.

**a cat reading a map. **

"huh?" was the one response going all around the room.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive,**

"That explains it." James said to the group.

They all looked at him.

"Its McGonagall duh." James said, as if he was explaining to a three year old.

"Sure it is James." Sirius said, whilst rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I agree with Potter."

"Which one?" Both James and Harry asked.

"James then." Regulus said irritably.

The two Potters shared rather Slytherin smirks.

"I agree with dad too." Harry said.

"Wanna bet on it?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." They all said.

Harry, James and Regulus all put 20 galleons each on the cat being McGonagall, whilst the rest, excluding Fate, put 20 galleons each on it not being her.

**but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"Sure it was" the three McGonagall supporters muttered.

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat.**

"Isn't he driving?" Hermione asked.

"yes" Remus replied.

"Well, why isn't he concentrating on the road?" She asked, completely outraged.

"Cuz he's staring at a cat." Harry, Fred and George all said.

**It stared back. **

"Thinking: What an idiot." Hermione muttered to herself.

**As Mr Dursley around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror.**

"How safe." Lily said sarcastically. She agreed with Hermione.

**It was now reading the sign that read **_**Privet Drive – **_**no **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs.**

"That's what _you _think." Regulus said.

**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

"He has a short term memory." Nacrissa said to Lucius, who could only nod in agreement.

"Really people. Are you going to interrupt after every sentence or two?" Remus asked the group, fairly annoyed.

They all looked at each other.

"yes." They replied as one.

"OK then." He replied before finding where he was up to.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"That was quick" Ron said to the group. Him and Ginny were so quiet, they forgot they were there.

**As he sat in his usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that here seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"That isn't strange." Peter said.

"It is to Muggles Pettigrew." Lily said.

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

"More like old fashion." Harry muttered, not realising Draco had heard him, and was holding back a smirk.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. **

There was a growl around the room. All offended at being called a weirdo.

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

"Very short-term memory" Draco muttered to Harry without realising it.

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He**_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight,**

"Are everyone idiots? We will be found out." Severus yelled.

**though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

"They really should close their mouths." Harry said holding in a snicker, as was everyone else.

**Most of them had never seen and owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone **

"Like a flu network, without the fireplace and you can't see the people on the other end." Hermione explained before she was even asked.

**calls and shouted a bit more.**

"I think he likes to shout." Sirius stated, pointing out the obvious.

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite. **

"That will do a lot of good." Tonks said sarcastically.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

"Good" Lucius said.

**This lot were whispering excitedly, too, **

"What is all the whispering about?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Just keep reading." Fate, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks and Draco all replied. They all knew what was coming.

**and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

'**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard – '**

"What about the Potters?" James asked.

' – **yes, their son, Harry – '**

"What about my son?" James asked. Lily asked too, only in her head.

'_Wait. When did he become__ my__ son?_' Lily questioned in her mind.

**Mr Dursley sopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Damn" All from the past muttered.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind.**

"Surprise, surprise." Harry snorted.

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking**

"Did it hurt?" asked a currently black haired, green-eyed Tonks.

She looked at the room, only to see the majority look at her with wide eyes.

"Did I forget to mention I am a metamorphagus?" Tonks asked.

"Kinda" Regulus said.

"Hold on." Sirius stopped everyone.

"Doesn't cousin Andy have a kid she called Nymphadora who is a metamorphagus?" Sirius asked his brother and cousin.

"umm… I don't know. We lost contact after she was disowned for marrying that muggle-born Ted Tonks." Nacrissa replied.

All the people from the furthest in the past, eyes widened.

"That would be me. Hi."

Tonks suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug from her three relatives.

After realizing what had happened, the three detached from her, wearing rather sheepish grins.

… **no, he was being stupid.**

"Nothing new there." Lucius commented.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was**_** called Harry.**

"Well, he is definitely in the running for best uncle of the year." Lily commented sarcastically.

**He'd never even seen the boy.**

"He really isn't redeeming himself at all, is he?" James commented.

**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"I would never name my son either of those names." James said idly.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley,**

"Does he always call his wife Mrs Dursley?" Ginny asked.

**she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if **_**he'd**_** had a sister like that **

"Like what?" Lily asked irritably.

… **but all the same, those people in cloaks … **

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

'**Sorry' **

"He can apologize?" asked an astonished Sirius, Lucius and Severus.

**he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked down to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare:**

"Sounds a lot like Flitwick." Hermione commented.

Remus had read ahead, and almost dropped the book in shock.

He took a deep breath and read the next part of the book.

'**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!'**

Everyone from the past gasped.

"He's really gone?" asked Peter timidly, looking to those from the future.

All eyes swivelled to Harry.

"Bloody attention." Harry muttered before reassuring everyone.

"Yes he is gone."

This one single statement caused a miniature party to commence. Even the Slytherins joined in.

The others brought to the room, couldn't help but smile happily at the carefree attitudes they all had.

No one except Fate and surprisingly Draco noticed the mournful expression on Harry's face, and the whispered…

"No matter what the cost was." As a single tear dropped down his eleven like face.

After everyone settled again, Remus continued.

**and the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle**

"His arms actually fit?" Nacrissa asked.

**and walked off.**

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. **

"I think that stranger may need to be checked in to a mental institution, after a check up at St. Mungos. We don't want him to catch anything." Nacrissa told the group at large.

Harry was finding it very amusing that everyone was getting along so well, and was waiting for them to figure out that there are 7 people in the room, who are from the future.

**He also thought he had been called a Muggle,**

"You were" Sirius said calmly.

**whatever that was. **

"It's a non-magical person." Peter explained to the book.

Everyone was looking at the two.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping that he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"That explains a lot." Fred, George and Harry all said simultaneously.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

"McGonagall" The three McGonagall supporters chirped.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Told ya!" They chirped again.

"It is not McGonagall!" Nacrissa and Lily shouted.

'**Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly.**

"That is not going to work." James said, whilst Harry nodded in agreement.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

Sirius, Remus and Hermione all shuddered.

"Is it too late to change my bet?" Remus asked.

"Yep!" The three, smug supporters replied.

"Damn!" Remus, Sirius and Hermione all said. They all knew of the McGonagall look.

Peter and Ron did too, just never acknowledged it. ~cough cough~ They weren't paying attention.

**Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. **

"No" Hermione said regretfully. She should have known better than to bet against Harry.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Wish they would just say his wife's name." James muttered. He really wanted to know who his wife was.

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter**

"Everyone has problems with their kids occasionally. I mean, we are born to cause trouble for them." Sirius explained. Remembering fondly of the times he and James had driven Mrs Potter up the wall, and even the times with his kid brother Regulus, driving his mum mad.

**and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't).**

"No one says 'Shan't' anymore." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

**Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

Remus cleared his throat and put on his best reporters voice.

'**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. **

"I always knew Muggles weren't as dumb as they seem." Severus told Lucius.

**Although owls normally hunt at night**

"Who said they are hunting?" Tonks asked.

**and are hardly ever seen in daylight,**

"That's what _you_ think." Nacrissa sneered.

**there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed sleeping patterns.' The news reporter allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'**

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Harry said.

'**Well, Ted,' said the weather man, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

The marauders all shared mischievous grins, as did the twins, and Harry had one of his own.

"Hey James!" Frank called out.

"Yeah Frank?"

"Sounds like a good end-of-year show." He called out with a grin, while he was holding his girlfriend's hand.

When Frank had first called out, he made everyone jump. Him and Alice had been so quiet, everyone forgot they were there.

(A.N: I forgot they were there … sorry.)

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'**

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain?**

"Yes" Alice said, deciding to finally say something.

**Owls flying by daylight?**

"Ain't nothing new." A still green-eyed, black-haired Tonks replied.

**Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? **

"Cool… we're mysterious." Fred and George whispered in spooky tones.

**And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters …**

"We are just that good." James said smugly.

"I swear, his neck should not be able to support his head." Lily whispered to Alice and Nacrissa.

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. **

"What? The tea?" Ron and Peter asked stupidly.

**He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er – Petunia, dear**

Lily screamed, and Severus' eyes widened in shock.

"No way…" He whispered.

"I have to have it said to believe it." Lily replied.

The majority of the room, shot them confused looks. A.K.A, the people from 1976. the people from 1995 and 1999 were just chuckling quietly.

– **you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. **

**After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Lily recovered enough to snort and say…

"Good for her then!"

'**No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**

'**Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …'**

'_**So?'**_** snapped Mrs Dursley.**

'**Well, I just thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know … **_**her**__**lot**_**.'**

"What the HELL does he mean _'her lot'?_" Lily asked outraged.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips.**

"That sounds hard." Frank voiced his thoughts.

**Mr Dursley wondered wether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare.**

"Definitely not Gryffindor material." Remus commented.

"Thank god." All Gryffindors, past and present said.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could,**

'**Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?'**

'_Oh god, I give birth in the same year as Tuney. She will hate that.'_ Lily thought.

'**I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

'**What's his name again? Howard isn't it?'**

"Wouldn't name my son that either. Too fancy." James commented.

'**Harry. Nasty common name, if you ask me.'**

"If this is who I think it is…" Lily started.

"Then she is telling a giant lie. She always said that she wanted to marry someone named Harry, and their first son would be called Harry too."

"So you know who this is, therefore who my wife is!" James yelled suddenly.

"I don't know if it is who I think it is." Lily said.

"And I am not saying until I know for sure." Lily finished off, but a part of her knew it really was who she thought it was, and her brain was screaming, whilst he heart, no matter how much she tried to suppress it, was dancing for joy.

'**Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

"Knowing McGonagall … she is." Harry replied, sighing. He had a very good idea of what she was waiting for. He ignored the stubborn looks he was receiving, from the people who still thought that it wasn't McGonagall.

Fate peered around the room. She knew that it was getting important now. She looked at the half asleep Sirius, Regulus and Lucius, to the totally asleep Ron and Peter. Sighing she cleared her throat. No one noticed, so she tried a different tactic.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY IDIOTS!!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs, with the added help of a _sonorus _(sp?) charm.

Everyone immediately sat straight up, except for Remus whose ears were temporarily deaf from the loudness.

Fate sighed, forgetting about his 'furry little problem.'

She glanced at Harry, who cast a charm, to repair the damage. Remus cast him a suspicious, but thankful look.

**Was he imagining things?**

"Thought you didn't improve of imagination." Regulus said nastily. He really didn't like this bloke.

**Could all of this have anything to do with the Potters?**

"Knowing James, I am going to say yes." Frank said with a sigh.

"If you think he is bad, wait till you hear Harry's life." Hermione told him, remembering a little of what she was told about James Potter's mischief making.

**If it did … if it got out that he was related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bare it.**

"I think he means wizards." Peter said sleepily, holding in a yawn.

"Nah Duh." Ginny said.

**The Dursleys got into bed.**

"Did it tip over?" Severus asked snidely.

**Mrs Dursley fell asleep quite quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. **

"He's going to drive himself insane." Lucius said.

"He wasn't already?" Harry asked, genualy confused.

"Point taken." Lucius replied.

**His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were**_** involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley.**

"He's gonna jinx it." Fred and George said in sing-song voices.

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. **

"He's almost there." Sirius and James said.

**He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect **_**them**_** …**

"And he's done it!" Harry cried.

**How very wrong he was. **

"Told ya!" The five previously mentioned peoples said smugly.

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.**

"Its McGonagall, of course it, or should I say _she_ isn't." James said

"It is not McGonagall, Potter!" Lily, Lucius, Severus, Draco and Nacrissa all snapped. The others in the room, were starting to regret their bet, except for Hermione, Remus and Sirius, who started regretting it at the mention of the stern look, and Harry and Regulus, who always thought it was McGonagall.

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street**

"A type of vehicle, that Muggles get around in." Lily said before anyone could ask. Honestly, you would have thought at least one of them took muggle studies. Her old friend Sev, seemed to have repressed most of his childhood memories.

**, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"McGonagall, is going to be very stiff when she transforms back." Harry said.

No one bothered to challenge him.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out if the ground. **

"Apparation" Everyone said. Harry shivered, remembering the first time he apparated.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"OK, that cat is _not_ normal." Draco informed everyone.

"That's cuz it ain't an actual cat." The three McGonagall supporters chirped.

No one even looked at them this time.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beared, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

"Dumbledore" Everyone said, at the same time.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles**

"I know how he does that." Harry said suddenly.

Everyone looked to him, wanting to know the secret of _The Sparkle._

But Harry just smirked, and settled himself down, and just to prove he was telling the truth… his eyes started to sparkle.

**and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This mans name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"They forgot his ridiculous amount of middle names." Fred and George cried, scandalised.

This caused everyone to chuckle.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcomed.**

"Everything is unwelcomed there." Lucius sneered.

Everyone had to nod in agreement to his statement.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered. 'I should have known.'**

"You guys might as well pay up now." James said, whilst Harry and Regulus smiled smugly.

Before anyone could though…

"Not until I hear the name for myself." Lily said. Clearly not wanting to accept defeat.

They all sighed, not wanting the red head mad at them, and waited for the inevitable name to be read.

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Awesome" The marauders and twins said, and all others looked impressed, except for the former Golden Trio, who shared a glance, trying to hid their smirks.

**He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, **

Ron, Hermione and Harry all snorted at the name.

**until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley,**

the entire group snorted at the description given to Mrs Dursley.

**they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

Remus read ahead slightly, and groaned. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the coins needed.

'**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'**

He threw the galleons onto the table, knowing the three would split it among themselves.

Everyone else followed, all groaning at the smirking trio. The three separated the coins between them, all the while smirking smugly, in a clear 'I-Told-You-So' manner.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. **

"Good ol' Minnie." Sirius said, a happy grin on his face.

He ignored the looks he was receiving at calling her 'Minnie.'

**She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. **

"You betray the Gryffindors!" Sirius cried. "Not green!"

"I actually rather like green." Both James and Harry commented, offhandedly.

A few people smirked at that.

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"As you would be, after sitting on a wall all day." Alice commented.

'**How did you know it was me?' she asked.**

'**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'**

They ignored the smug looks sent by the three McGonagall supporters.

'**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

'**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'**

"Awesome…" James and Sirius said. Sighing.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"You can sniff angrily?" Frank questioned

"Apparently." Severus replied.

'**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently.**

'**You'd think they'd be more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.'**

**She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'**

"That's the guy who graduated last year right? The one from Hufflepuff." Frank asked.

"Yes." Lucius replied with a sneer. He never liked Diggle.

'**You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

"Eleven years" Peter asked in amazement.

"So we still have a few more years of him yet." Lily said mournfully. Her head down.

'**I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads.**

"Didn't think there was ever a reason to lose our heads…except if your part of the headless hunt." Fred said.

**People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'**

"What rumours?" James burst out, annoyed.

The people from the future, who already knew, plus Fate just snickered. Harry's was a bit sad, even if no one noticed.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, **

"Why did she say disappeared?" Remus questioned.

This caused those from 1976 to think.

**the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?'**

'**It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**

"A _what_?" the 1976 crew chorused. Harry just shook his head.

'**A **_**what**_**?'**

"Creepy…" Harry and Ron whispered.

'**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.' **

"Dumbledore and his sweets…" Harry sighed.

'**No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.**

"It really wasn't." Lily, Hermione, Ginny and Nacrissa all stated.

'**As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_** gone –'**

'**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort.'**_

Here Ron and Peter flinched, whilst everyone else just rolled their eyes.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.**

"Oh, he noticed, just didn't want her to know he did." Alice stated.

'**It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who". **

"That's very true. What if it was someone's surprise birthday, or you're talking about your crush." Alice stated.

**I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'**

"Either have I." James and Harry said.

'**I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only on You-Know – oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_** –**

"He got her to say it! Alright Dumbledore." The marauders cheered.

**was frightened of.' **

"Maybe back then." Hermione muttered to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco.

They all snickered.

'**You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'**

"Only because he's too noble to use them.' Draco stated

'**Only because you're too – well – **_**noble**_** to use them.' **

Draco shivered.

'**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she like my new earmuffs.'**

"Too much info!" All the boys cried.

The girls rolled their eyes and screamed…

"Get your minds out of the gutter!"

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the **_**rumours**_** that are fling around. You know what everyone's saying? **

"No…tell us!" James begged.

**About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'**

"What, what, what?" Sirius cried.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, **

"Us too!" The group from 1976 yelled.

Hermione glanced at Harry, and knew it wasn't what he was waiting for, if the tear running down his cheek was anything to go by.

**the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for nether as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

Everyone, including Fate shivered.

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

James growled low in his throat. He was clearly frustrated.

'**What they're **_**saying**_**,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.**

"Hey! That's where my parent's used to live!" James cried.

**He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter **

"Oh god!" Lily cried.

"YES!!!" James cried.

Everyone was congratulating James and Lily.

"We all know you like him Lily…stop denying it." Alice whispered in her ear.

Remus read ahead, and turned pure white. He glanced at the others in the room, and at seeing the look on Harry's face, along with the tears welling up in his eyes, he knew it was true.

**are – are – that they're – **_**dead**_**.' **

Remus choked on the last word, holding in a sob.

This stopped the cheering coming from James.

They all looked to the future people, and knew it was true.

Lily, Alice and Nacrissa burst into sobs.

James went to comfort Lily, but he had tears going down his face too.

Frank was trying to comfort Alice, and Lucius was trying to comfort Nacrissa, all the while holding tears back themselves.

Remus was now openly sobbing, so Tonks went to comfort him.

Sirius had gone dead white, with his eyes bulging and mouth hanging open.

Peter was sniffling, and Severus was if possible, even whiter than before.

Draco went over to help his mum and dad.

Ron and Ginny tried to help Sirius, whilst Hermione was trying to snap Severus out of his shock.

No one, except Fate noticed Harry get up and leave the table.

He went into the corner of the room, and for the first time ever, he let go of his emotions, that had been building up since he first understood, that his mum and dad weren't coming back.

It all burst out in one giant scream.

This caught the attention of all in the room.

The scream spoke of years of hurt, loneliness, and no love. It spoke of all the pain and trials he had been through. It broke everyone's heart.

By the end of the scream, everyone in the room had tears running down their faces.

The scream had even carried to all the other deities, and they were all weeping for Harry. Even the skies, in all dimensions were weeping for all that Harry had been through.

Lily immediately got up and rushed to her son, James was not far behind. They all wept together. It was a heartfelt moment. It was ad, but beautiful at the same time.

Once everyone had calmed down, Harry and his parents went back to the table, and sat as close as possible to each other.

Sirius, and Remus than sat on one side, whilst Draco and Hermione on the other.

The rest of the group then gravitated towards them, trying to ease the hurt that Harry had always felt.

"Please continue Remus." A rather embarrassed Harry said.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

'**Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …'**

"It seems that she cares about you more than she lets on, hey Prongs?" Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked a little, everyone had to crack a smile at that.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. **

"WHAT!" Lily and James screamed.

"HE BETTER OF NOT TOUCHED MY BABY!" Lily continued, breathing heavily.

"Mum, dad …" Harry started nervously.

"I'm alright." He finished.

This calmed the two down, their hearts swelled at being called mum and dad.

**But – he couldn't. he couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.'**

"Wow… Prongslete killed Moldy Voldy." Sirius said.

This effectively broke the tension, and everyone laughed. They were all awed by Harry getting rid of Voldemort though.

Harry blushed at the looks he was receiving. He really didn't like attention.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

'**It's – it's **_**true**_**?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'**

"How did you survive?" Lucius asked.

"You will find out later!" Fate told them firmly.

"I do not want you to find out anything that happens before hand! No telling them!" Fate said this to the people from 1995 and 1999.

'**We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'**

"His guesses are usually right though." Alice put in.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace hanker chief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers, instead, little planets were moving around the edge. **

"That is pretty cool." Draco said, letting his mask fall slightly.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**

'**Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'**

"Good question." James put in.

'**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'**

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Lily and James screamed.

"My sister hates anything to do with magic! This is going to be so bad…" Lily fretted.

"Where are you guy, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail?" James asked

"Dunno Prongs…guess we will find out." Padfoot replied, rather glumly.

He still couldn't believe his brother for all intents and purposes was dead.

Hermione had to grab Harry's hand, to make sure he didn't go and attack Peter.

'**You don't mean – you **_**can't**_** mean the people who live **_**here**_**?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't.**

"Exactly!" Lily cried.

**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

"As we have mentioned several times now… Brat." George said.

**Harry Potter come and live here!'**

'**It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'**

"A letter?" Nacrissa, Hermione, Ginny and Alice repeated faintly.

"You cant explain this in a letter!" Lily said firmly.

'**A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! **

"Got that right." Muttered Harry

**He'll be famous**

"Unfortunately." Harry said glumly.

**a legend –**

"Don't remind me." Harry pleaded.

**I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future **

"Please tell me its not." Harry asked.

"No its not Harry." Hermione told him.

He sighed in relief.

**there will be books written about Harry –**

"Like this one?" Peter asked.

**every child in our world will know his name!'**

"More like everyone." Draco said.

'**Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough tot turn any boy's head.**

"That is a good point." Severus pointed out, only to receive a glare from a furious red head.

"Not that I want him with them." He said hurriedly.

"He could have gone to someone else, who would have raised him to know about all of it, but not be big-headed." He explained. The glare cooled slightly, and went back to the book.

**Famous before he can walk and talk!**

"I will have you know, that I have been told I could walk and talk at that age, thank you very much!" Harry said.

"Not very well … but I could!"

"And fly…" Hermione muttered to him under her breath.

This caused Harry to snicker.

**Famous for something he wont even remember!**

"I wish.' Harry sighed.

**Cant you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**

"I was not ready to take it." Harry said.

"I'm still not ready."

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"I hope he wasn't." Harry shuddered.

'**Hagrid's bringing him.'**

There was a sigh of relief going around the room.

'**You think it – **_**wise**_** – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." This statement was said by all past and present Gryffindors.

Draco just sneered, he still remembered third year.

'**I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.**

Everyone exchanged glances at this.

'**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless.**

"That is true." Hermione said reluctantly.

Harry and Ron had to agree with her, remembering all the times they were able to get information out of Hagrid.

**He does tend to – what was that?'**

"What was what?" Sirius asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I want one!" Sirius cried.

"You will never get one of those Black." Lucius sneered.

"You don't know Padfoot." James said back.

"I bet that I will get a flying motorbike one day!" Sirius aid with passion, whilst striking a dramatic pose.

"How much?" Severus asked.

"20 galleons."

"Done!" Nacrissa declared.

So James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Frank and Regulus all bet on Sirius getting the bike, whilst Severus, Lucius, Nacrissa, Draco, Alice and Lily all bet he wouldn't.

When they looked to the other four, they all looked away.

The group took this as, they all ready knew, so wanted to be fair and not bet.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild**_** – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid his most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

Harry snorted.

"Nice description of Hagrid." He commented.

This caused everyone to chuckle lightly.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **

"HEY! Do I look like a bundle of blankets to you?" Harry cried.

This caused everyone to laugh out loud.

'**Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get the motorbike?'**

"Yeah! Where? I want to go buy mine!" Sirius cried.

'**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

"WAHOOO!" Sirius cried, as the people who didn't believe him paid up.

Five minutes later, Sirius was still dancing around the room, until Remus silenced him, and forced him to sit down.

Everyone shot him thankful looks.

**I've got him, sir.'**

'**No problems, were there?'**

'**No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol.'**

"Awwww" all the girls cooed, causing Harry to blush.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

They all looked at Harry, and saw for the first time, a lightning bolt scar.

Lily lent towards him, and gave him a motherly kiss, right on the scar. Causing Harry to blush again, all the girls to coo, and the guys to snicker.

'**Is that where -?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

'**Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**

'**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'**

'**Even if I could, I wouldn't. scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is the perfect map of the London Underground.**

"I don't know whether to be disgusted or impressed." Severus stated.

"You ain't the only one." Everyone else whispered.

**Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house.**

'**Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. **

Harry started to scratch his face, subconsciously, whilst the girls cooed at how sweet Hagrid was.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"HEY!" Sirius cried.

'**Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'**

"Gee…that's nice." Regulus said sarcastically.

'**S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –'**

This caused tears to appear in the Potter's eyes. Lily and James were upset that they were never going to see their son grow up or raise him. But they were happy they got a chance to know him.

Harry was happy that he finally got the chance to know his mum and dad.

'**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the front doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back over to the two.**

"He is going to just leave my son on a doorstep?" James asked.

"Oh! I am going to be having words to Dumbledore." Lily fumed.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"Thai is not good." Fred and George said.

'**Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've got no business staying here. We may as well go and join in the celebrations.'**

'**Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'll be taking Sirius his bike back. **

"Yeah! Give me my bike back!" Sirius cried, then his eyes widened.

"Why the hell aren't I looking after Harry?" he asked.

To resist the temptation, all those who knew, looked away.

This cause those who don't know to sigh sadly.

**G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

Sirius sighed happily at this.

'**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' **

"Obviously. They have school." Frank said.

**said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer.**

The former Golden Trio snorted at the name again.

**He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

'**Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed onto the letter beside him and he slept on,**

"Awwww" was the unanimous coo, going through everyone's mind, except Harry, who was just blushing.

**not knowing he was special, **

"He still doesn't realise that." Hermione muttered.

**not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream **

"Poor Harry" Lily and Severus said sadly, both having heard Petunia scream before.

**as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley … He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: **

'**To Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived!'**

"So you are the boy-who-lived!" Remus said.

"I like to refer to myself as the boy-who-lived-to-be-hyphenated." Harry told him calmly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Draco muttered to him…

"More like the boy-who-won't-bloody-well-die." Harry snickered at this.

"Sooo… who is going to read next?" Fate asked the group.

There was a pause, and since no one seemed to be stepping up, Lucius said…

"I will."

Remus handed him the book.

"The next chapter is…"

**Author's Babble:**

So what do you guys think? I know there are funnier ones out there, but I have a different sense of humour to most people. All though I find those ones funny too. I mostly just end up doing stuff that makes people laugh. At school, if someone trips or does some sort of clumsy thing, its call 'a Charny.'

Anyway, I am going to try and get two chapters of this, and two each of my other stories up before the end of the holidays.

Let me know what you think, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy…but if you want to flame, make sure it has a logical reason to it, that I can not poke logic holes in. Thanx

Ciao for now…

xx

_Written on 16-04-2009_

_Posted on 18-04-2009_


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**To Fix The Past**

**Warnings: **There may be cursing, and if you haven't read any of the books there are spoilers…obviously. And seriously…if you haven't…where the hell have you been? There is also going to be bashing of certain characters…but not for a while yet.

Pongs…you know what to do!

**Prongs: **If Loopy Looney Charny owned any of this, she would have made it so Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dobby and a whole lot of others didn't die. She also would have made sure that the final battle didn't end so anti-climatically.

"_Sooo… who is going to read next?" Fate asked the group._

_There was a pause, and since no one seemed to be stepping up, Lucius said…_

"_I will."_

_Remus handed him the book._

"_The next chapter is…"_

**Chapter 2: **_The Vanishing Glass_

"The Vanishing Glass" Lucius read the next chapter title.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"Well…" Remus started.

"Harry is probably going to do some accidental magic that involves a piece of glass vanishing."

"Right" Peter said, nodding firmly.

The majority of the room just rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

Harry, on the other hand, was finding it difficult to not murder the rat on the spot, he was also worried about what his parents and godfathers, both honorary and not, would think about him after this..

Hermione, seeing this, grabbed his hand quickly, instantly calming him down and giving him silent support.

Lucius cleared his throat and started to read.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken on up to find their nephew on the front step,**

"So Harry should be getting his Hogwarts letter soon!" Lily said enthusiastically, and this caused grins to come on the majority of the room's faces.

Draco was the exception, he still thinks that Harry is treated like royalty…well, he is about to find out how wrong he is.

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats – but Dudley Dursley**

"Hehe…he's a beach ball." Sirius giggled.

This caused the rest of the room to giggle as well. Even the Slytherins.

**was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house too.**

"Where are you Harry?" James asked, worry shining in his eyes.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

"Poor you." Lily and Severus sympathised.

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke up with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. **

"That's good." Alice said happily. She loved waking up from happy dreams.

It seems her smile, or thoughts, or both were contagious, because soon, the entire room was grinning.

**There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"No Prongslete, you have lived it before." Sirius said.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

There was a choked round of laughter in the room, after hearing Dudley's nick name.

"He is definitely going to have mental problems." Remus said, wiping a tear from his eye, whilst everyone else could only nod in agreement.

Harry grinned, when he remembered some of the other nick names for Dudley that would be coming up.

**Harry groaned.**

'**What did you say?' his aunt snapped through the door.**

'**Nothing, nothing…'**

**Dudley's birthday – how could he have forgotten?**

"You didn't forget, you purposefully repressed the mere idea of it." Hermione said.

Another round of 'Know-it-all' went around the room.

"She's right you know." Lily said, with Severus and Nacrissa nodding along.

Everyone else just rolled there eyes.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. **

"Why were there spiders on your socks mate?" Ron asked, shivering at the memory of his spider teddy.

Fred and George grinned at the memory.

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"WHAT???!!!!" was yelled by everyone, excluding Fate and Harry.

Harry sunk down in his chair.

"I am going to kill my sister!" Lily fumed.

"Not if I do it first." James raged.

Everyone else were in various stages of rage.

Once they all calmed down, Draco walked over to Harry, held out his hand and said…

"Sorry for all that I did to you back then, but I thought you were treated like royalty by your family. I sincerely regret it. I hope you will accept my apology, and we can start over."

He waited with baited breath, as Harry's piercing emerald eyes, stared into his grey ones. Those eyes always made him shiver.

Suddenly, Harry took his hand and said…

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Draco grinned.

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure is all mine."

Everyone, except two fuming red-heads were smiling happily at the rival-turned-friends.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall to the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise – unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"Bullying git." Severus muttered.

**Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry,**

A growl was heard through the room.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"How did you get so fast? Prongsy ain't fast unless he's on a broom." Sirius questioned.

"True" Remus commented.

"That would be from me." Lily said, looking faintly annoyed.

"You know, his mother, the other half of his gene pool."

"OH" Sirius and Peter said.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"That would have to be true, I was an average weight and fairly tall at your age. And I can remember Lily too, she was and is perfect in absolutely everything." James trailed off dreamily.

Lily looked at him with amusement, then said..

"Yeah, I wasn't short for my age at all."

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

This caused several persons in the room to curse so violently, that it would have made a sailor blush.

**Harry had a thin face,**

"Lily's" Severus commented.

**knobbly knees, **

"James' Dad." Frank said

**black hair**

"Every Potter male" All pure-blood or half-blood in the room said.

**and bright-green eyes.**

"Mine and my many-time great-grandmother's" Lily replied, smiling happily.

"In fact…" she continued thoughtfully,

"Yours are more jewel like in appearance than mine." There were nods of agreement from everyone in the room.

**He wore round glasses**

"You got the Potter sight…poor you." James commented.

"When you get to Hogwarts, go to Madam Pomfrey, ask for your eyes to be fixed, and she will do it straight away." He continued.

"It has already happened da…" Harry started to say then turned to face his dad and said…

"She can do that?"

"Yes… my father didn't see fit to tell me until the beginning of sixth year, now I just have to be bothered to go get it done and lay in the hospital wing for a month." He replied.

Both James and Harry shuddered.

"I think I will pass." Harry muttered.

**held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"How is your nose still straight?" asked Severus, who had a crooked nose from all the time it was broken by his father.

"Dunno." Harry replied off-handily.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightening. **

"That is not going to last long." Ginny said.

**He had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had got it.**

'**In the car crash when your parents died,' **

"Car crash?" was repeated by everyone in the room, very faintly, not believing that is how Harry though his parents had died.

**she had said. 'And don't ask questions.'**

"Is that why you don't ask questions in class?" Hermione asked him in a whisper.

"I…don't…know…" He replied.

_**Don't ask questions – **_**that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

'**Comb your hair!' he barked, by way of morning greeting.**

"Not gonna work…" All the marauders said in a sing-song voice.

All the others from 1976 were sympathising with Harry for getting the Potter hair.

"Told you it just grew that way Ron, Hermione." Harry told them.

They just rolled their eyes.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. **

"He just said to comb it, not cut it." Tonks said. She was now sporting Golden blond waves, and ocean blue eyes.

"No, that was the day before." Harry replied.

**Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way – all over the place.**

There were sympathetic sounds made all around the room, except James who was just grinning proudly.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat neck. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

There was a roar of laughter in the room, after they heard this.

"Harry –" Fred started.

"Why –" George continued.

"Didn't –"

"You –"

"Tell-"

"Us?" They finished together.

"I was kind of busy in my Hogwarts years." He told them.

"Aah." The said in understanding.

**Harry put plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

'**Thirty-six,' he said, looking up at his mother and father. 'That's two less than lat year.'**

"36?" was the one thing repeated around the room.

"That kid gets more presents than me." Regulus said."

"Yeah…and he's the favourite." Sirius put in, only to receive a glare in return.

"He gets more presents than me." Lucius said, which was also said by James, Nacrissa and Draco.

'**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under the big one from Mummy and Daddy.'**

'**All right, thirty-seven then,' said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

Remus looked at Harry after the wolfing comment.

Harry just shrugged in reply…

"I like wolves." He told Remus quietly.

Remus grinned at that.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, 'And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**Two**_** more presents. Is that alright?'**

"Petunia…don't spoil him anymore!" Lily raged.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, 'So I'll have thirty…thirty…'**

'**Thirty-nine, sweetums,' said Aunt Petunia.**

"He can't even add two to 37?" Severus asked incredulously.

"I'm sure even Pettigrew could do that" Lucius continued.

"Yeah…HEY!" Peter shouted.

"Point proven." Was all that Lucius said in reply. He really didn't like the rat.

The people form '95 and '99 all snickered at this.

'**Oh.' Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.**

'**All right then.'**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

'**Little tyke**

"Little?" Frank asked uncertainly, causing another round of laughter in the room.

**wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!' He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games and a video camera. **

"It would take to long to explain." Harry said, before Hermione could start explaining.

Hermione looked at Harry, but settled down, a pout now firmly in place.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

'**Bad news, Vernon,' she said. 'Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him.' She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The hole house smelt of cabbage**

Several people shuddered at this.

**and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

Sirius whimpered at this, causing people to look at him, but he firmly ignored them.

'**Now what?' Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. **

"She probably thought so." Ron said.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty again.**

Several people snorted at the names the cats had.

'**We could phone Marge,' Uncle Vernon suggested.**

'**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.'**

"Hate her too." Harry said with a glare.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there – or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

'**What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?'**

"They are still friends?" Severus asked.

"Apparently" Lily said, just as amazed as Severus.

'**On holiday in Majorca,' snapped Aunt Petunia.**

'**You could just leave me here,' Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Nice try pup." Sirius commented.

"What did you call me?" Harry asked

"Pup? I don't hav…" Sirius started.

"No…I like it."

Sirius and Harry grinned at each other, whilst those who didn't know about the Animagus thing, looked on confused, and those who did, looked on happily.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

'**And come back and find the house in ruins?' she snarled.**

'**I won't blow up the house,' said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"You should! Just to annoy her." Regulus said.

'**I suppose we could take him to the zoo,' said Aunt Petunia slowly, '…and leave him in the car…'**

"Don't you dare!" Lily snarled.

'**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…'**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. **

"Baby." Nacrissa said casually.

**In fact, he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Brat." Fred and George said.

'**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!' she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"He still called her mummy?" Lucius asked incredulously.

'**I … don't … want … him … t-t-to come!' Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. 'He always sp-spoils everything!' He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

A rather animalistic growl came from Remus at this point.

**Just then, the doorbell rang – 'Oh, Good Lord, they're here!' said Aunt Petunia frantically – and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Not cool to cry in front of your friends?" Severus sneered.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

'**I'm warning you,' he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, 'I'm warning you now, boy – any finny business, anything at all – and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.'**

"Don't you dare you fat tub of lard…" Lily snarled, James growling in approval of the statement.

Sirius leaned over to Remus and muttered…

"Didn't know stags could growl." They both chuckled quietly.

'**I'm not going to do anything,' said Harry, 'honestly …'**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny at this point.

They all looked appropriately sheepish.

**The problem was, strange things often happen around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tiered of Harry coming back form the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'. **

"Bitch" Regulus stated.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and sellotaped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia sheared it off.**

'Harry…why didn't you tell me you are a metamorphagus?" Tonks asked

"Because I'm not…am I?" Harry said, and then asked.

"Yes. Focus on changing one of your features." She instructed.

He did, and a few seconds later, his hair was green and gold.

Everyone clapped.

Harry opened his eyes, conjured a mirror, and decided to leave his hair that way.

"Please continue Lucius."

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he tried to explain he **_**couldn't **_**explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). **

All the girls, Harry, Lucius, Draco and Sirius shuddered at this.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head. The smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"You know…"Harry commented thoughtfully.

"She never punished me unless someone else saw what happened too."

Several people grew thoughtful at this.

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. **

"What were you doing there?" Lil asked, whilst James and Sirius high-fived.

"Just listen" He commented

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"You apparated?" Draco, Frank, Alice, Severus and Lucius all asked faintly.

"You know, I think I did." Harry said happily.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted to his Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

Hermione snorted at this. He really was very naive.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about thins: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favourite subjects. **

"I think he is trying to tell us something" Fred said to George.

"I think you are right Gred."

**This morning, it was motorbikes.**

Sirius sighed happily at the memory of hid motorbike.

'… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,'**

"Yes! I am a hoodlum!" Sirius shouted enthusiastically, causing Remus, James and Harry to grin. Even Nacrissa and Regulus had a small smile for their brother/cousin.

"You always were Black." Severus sneered.

**he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

'**I had a dream about a motorbike,' said Harry, remembering suddenly. 'It was flying.'**

"Idiot." Regulus and Hermione said at the same time, Regulus banged his head on the table, whilst Hermione hit Harry on the head.

'Hey…watch it with the violence!" he shouted.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, 'MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!'**

"That's what you think…" Lucius said, smiling nastily.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

'**I know they don't,' said Harry. 'It was only a dream.'**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or a cartoon – they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

'Padfoot…"

"Yes Prongs?"

"We need to watch some cartoons." He said simply.

Sirius nodded in agreement, and so did the twins and Harry.

"I recommend the Simpsons" Hermione told them, grinning mischievously.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

"They are really nice." Harry, Hermione, Lily and James all said.

Everyone looked at James.

"What? My parents took me to London zoo a few years back."

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except it wasn't blond.**

"Don't insult the poor gorilla." Alice and Tonks said.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He had been careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch-time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him.**

"Smart." Frank said.

"Very Slytherin" Lucius continued.

Harry just grinned.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all to good to last.**

"You really should have Harry" Ron said, with Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and the Twins nodding in agreement.

"I know…" he said sadly.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

The Slytherins and Potters grinned.

**It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood or stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

Ron shivered.

"Harry it sounds like you like the snake and think it is pretty." He said.

"Well I do, and it really was a beautiful snake. All snakes are." He replied.

'**Make it move,' he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

'**Do it again,' Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

'**This is boring,' Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up **

"How so?" Remus asked

"I got to visit the rest of the house."

"True."

– **at leat he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with Harry's.**

_**It winked.**_

There were a few comprehending gasps around the room.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. he looked back at the snake and winked too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised it eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: '**_**I get that all the time.'**_

'**I know,' Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. 'It must be really annoying.' **

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

'**Where do you come from, anyway?' Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

_**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**_

'**Was it nice there?'**

**the boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: **_**This specimen was bred in the zoo.**_

"So…you're a parseltounge?" Regulus asked.

"_Yessss." _Harry said in said language.

The Slytherins, Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Sirius and Remus all looked at him in awe.

It was a beautiful language.

Harry grinned, happy to see he was accepted.

He wondered why he could still speak parseltounge, when it should have disappeared after the horcrux was destroyed. He and Hermione had researched for ages, but couldn't find anything, they put it down to just a fluke.

'**Oh, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?'**

"What a stupid question" Ron said. He hated how Harry still got all this attention.

**as the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. 'DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T **_**BELIEVE **_**WHAT IT'S DOING!'**

Everyone groaned.

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.**

'**Out of the way, you,' he said, punching Harry in his ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"Hey!" Remus said offended, he ignored the curious gazes.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"That is really impressive." Frank said.

Harry just blushed and looked at the table, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on the floor – people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, 'Brazil, here I come … Thanksss, amigo.'**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

'**But the glass,' he kept saying, 'where did the glass go?'**

**the zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley were could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, 'Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?'**

"Oh great" Severus groaned.

**uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, 'Go – cupboard – stay – no meals,' **

"He can't do that!" Lily said outraged.

James had a very vicious gleam in his eyes.

Everyone else had looks of horror on their faces.

Even Ron and Hermione, never knew how bad it was for Harry.

Harry just looked down at the table.

**before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Aah! A marauder in the making!" Sirius said, whilst James and Remus grinned proudly.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, al long as he could remember, ever since he was a baby and his parents had died in that car crash.**

Everyone looked at the table sadly.

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain in his forehead. **

"The Avada Kedavra" Regulus whispered in awe.

All those from '76 were in various states of awe and shock.

Harry just blushed a sunk further in his seat.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

Lily and James both gave him a tearful hug at this.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

"Where are you guys?" James demanded of his three friends.

"I wish I knew!" Sirius said frustrated, Remus looked frustrated too.

Peter looked, well hungry.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed t him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

There was some laughs at this.

Harry just started muttering angrily about all the attention he got/gets.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's the end of Chapter two." Lucius said.

"Oh! I want to read next!" Tonks said.

He handed the book to Tonks, who made herself comfortable, and changed her hair to white and wispy, her eyes a pale blue, made her skin seem pale and wrinkly and conjured a pair of small golden reading glasses, and placed them on. She looked like an old story teller.

The Twins, Harry, and three of the Marauders, shared mischievous looks.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, the table had vanished, as had the chairs, Tonks' chair however became a high backed chair with arms (like those story-teller ones) and everyone was sitting cross legged in front of her, on the floor, with a lolly pop, chocolate-chip cookies and a glass of chocolate milk each in front of them tonks had some on a table next to her. They all also had a blanket that had something they represented on it.

James had a stag grazing in a forest clearing.

Remus had a large wolf howling at the full moon.

Sirius had a grim like dog chasing its tail.

Peter had a rat eating some cheese.

Lucius had a silver snake gazing idly up from the blanket, every now and then, it would stick out its tongue.

Nacrissa had a dove, flying serenely over a lake.

Severus had a cauldron, with a potion brewing in it.

Regulus had some books in a library being put away, or the pages turning on a table every now and then, with a snitch flying around.

Lily had a field of different colored lilies, swaying gently in a breeze.

Frank had a lion pouncing around playfully.

Alice had some of her favorite gum laying in a bowl in the Gryffindor common room, with a fire going and some marshmallows, and steaming cups of hot chocolate sitting around, whilst snow fell outside the window.

Fred had a store of joke products, with a beaters bat and a firebolt leaning against a counter. You could also see a door where feint flashes of light crept through the gap underneath. The door read, '_Experimental Products'_

George had one exactly the same.

Tonks had one with a wolf running around happily with a bunny that was continually changing color.

Draco had an emerald green and grayish-silver snake, laying in a room in front of a lit fireplace, gazing idly at a book in front of it.

Hermione had a library full of books, taking them off of shelves putting them back, and there was what appeared to be three animal, crowded around a table in the distance, with books flying back and forth from them, but you couldn't see what they were.

Ron had a quidditch pitch, with a ferret riding a broom at the keepers post.

Ginny had a scene with a quidditch pitch and lake surrounded by colorful flowers, and there was a weasel running around.

Harry'

S had to be the most beautiful of all. It was a large clearing in a forest, that had ancient, tall trees surrounding it. There was a lake towards the back, not a single ripple in it, with a trickling water fall down one end of it. There was a stag, large wolf, a grim-like dog, a tiger, two foxes, an owl, a raven, a dove, an eagle, a panther, a lion, a snow leopard, a small dragon, a rabbit (that changed color), two snakes, and a tabby cat, all surrounding a beautiful ebony phoenix, that seemed to have a tinge of red on it, with piercing emerald eyes, and a white lightning bolt on one of the wings. There was a large grandfather clock to one side, that had a time turner hanging on the pendulum, and to the other side was what appear to be a tapestry sown with a golden thread. It was truly awe inspiring.

All the blankets were moving.

Everyone looked around, and as one, burst out laughing.

Fate had a mischievous smirk on her face.

'_This is going really well…' _she thought, as she finished examining her the group.

She settled down, sucking her golden lolly pop, and holding her own blanket that had a tapestry on it, that seemed to be sown with a golden thread.

She waved her hand idly, sending a blanket that held a large grandfather clock, with a time turner hanging on the pendulum, to he best friend.

**Author's Babble:**

Heyy!

Did you enjoy the chapter? Yes? No? maybe? I don't know? Can you please repeat the question? Well, did you? Hehe, sorry. ~sheepish grin goes here~

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have to get the energy to type up the actual chapter from the book, to do this. My back is aching because of this. I started writing/typing this at like 8:30 am this morning, had an hour break for lunch and started again and it is now 4:00 pm.

Yep, that's right! You better love me!

The thing with the blankets, a lot of it just came to me. If you want to know why I chose something for one of the people, let me know, and I'll tell ya!

Anyway, I'm gonna go now, cya!

Ciao for now…

xx

_written on 09-05-2009_

_posted on 11-05-2009_


	3. The Letters from No One

**To Fix The Past**

**Warnings: **There may be cursing, oocness, and if you haven't read any of the books there are spoilers…obviously. And seriously…if you haven't…where the hell have you been? There is also going to be bashing of certain characters…but not for a while yet.

Moony…

**Moony: **Charny does not own any of the characters, rights, plots, and so forth, of Harry Potter. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

_Fate had a mischievous smirk on her face._

'_**This is going really well…**__' she thought, as she finished examining the group._

_She settled down, sucking her golden lollypop, and holding her own blanket that had a tapestry on it, that seemed to be sown with a golden thread._

She waved her hand idly, sending a blanket that held a large grandfather clock, with a time turner hanging on the pendulum, to her best friend.

**Chapter 3: **The Letters from No One

Tonks cleared her throat and read …

"The Letters from No One"

"The Letters from No One?" Sirius questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

'Yes you dolt!' Tonks yelled at her cousin.

She shot a look at Nacrissa, Alice, Hermione, and Ginny and they all hit him on the head.

"OW!' Sirius yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"There was no need for that….' He looked at all the girls, seeing the look in their eyes he quickly backed down – pouting, thus causing the girls to smirk superiorly, and the boys to snicker under their breaths.

Except Harry, he was enjoying his cookies.

Tonks started to read:

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. **

There was a resounding growl through the room.

'You better have been fed…' Lily warned Harry in a menacing growl, causing many men to fear for their appendages and Harry to sweat nervously.

'Well?' she growled.

'Well… um … you see …' he tried to explain.

'PETUNIA YOU ARE SO DEAD!' Lily screamed, causing many to cover their ears, especially poor Remus.

James went over to her, trying to sooth her, promising that as soon as they saw her they would curse her into the next millennia.

This seemed to cause her to calm down, but she went over to Harry and gave him her cookies.

He had no choice but to accept, especially under Lily's watchful, stern gaze.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started **

"What about school?" Lily asked her son, while everyone else looked on, all curious to hear the answer, so they would have another reason to curse the muggles.

"Umm...well...you see..." Harry hesitated, trying to figure out whether he should tell them or not.

"I suggest you tell them Mr Potter." A very stern voice sounded from behind him.

Harry's eyes widened, he knew that voice.

"SEVERUS!" he shouted in joy.

"Yes it's me brat." Severus Snape said fondly.

"Sir, how are you here ... after what happened in the war?" Hermione asked, whispering the word 'war'.

"I have been allowed to help Harry with some things, through his dreams since it ended. I was allowed to come and witness this...union." he told them.

No one could complain, seeing Harry's contagious grin on his face.

"Everyone, this is P...Severus Snape" Harry announced, almost spoiling the fact that he is/was/will be a professor

Everyone in the room gazed at him, not expecting to see the older version of any of them. The younger Severus Snape had his mouth hanging open.

"I suggest we continue..." Fate suggested to the gob smacked room.

"No, Mr Potter has to reply to his mother's question first." Severus replied.

Everyone looked to Harry who groaned, but after seeing a look from Severus, he started to tell them…

"They made me do all of Dudley's homework." He told them in a small voice.

Every person in the room was too angered to speak.

"Um… maybe we should continue?" Fate asked in a voice so quiet it was deadly.

She couldn't figure out how Harry's life was blocked from her, she didn't even know this.

'Stupid Poker Game' she thought sourly.

**and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"That horrible child" Alice gasped, scandalised.

The others in the room simply nodded their heads.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day.**

Cue group groan.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

'That makes perfect sense' Sev muttered, causing others to laugh. (Sev is the younger one, Severus is the older one)

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting.**

'WHAT?!' Sirius yelled; he was starting to feel quite protective of Harry.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. **

'Why?' Frank asked

'I think you will find out soon.'

'Wait! Lily shouted before the book could continue.

'Doesn't your Hogwarts letter come soon?'

Harry did nothing but smile mysteriously at her, causing many from the past to groan, except Remus, he figured out that it was the Hogwarts letter at the beginning of the chapter.

**When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

'That's true…but you will be at Hogwarts!' James and Sirius yelled, causing many others to cheer with them.

'No stinking secondary school for my boy … nope, never!' James was muttering once everyone quietened down.

**Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings. **

There was a loud snort from everyone in the room.

Remus kept shaking his head; he was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like...

'He will so have mental problems ... Smeltings, really!'

**Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive.**

'You are not' all those from the past yelled.

Draco shook his head, wondering how Harry could have been so naive.

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

There was a low growl in the room; it seemed to be coming from both Remus and Sirius. Those who didn't know about the animagus/werewolf thing shot them curious and suspicious looks.

'**They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall,' he told Harry. 'Want to come upstairs and practise?'**

'That little bastard!' Lily yelled outraged.

'**No thanks,' said Harry. 'The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick.' **

The entire room burst out into laughter. There were people rolling on the floor, and others had chocolate milk coming out of their nose. After a few minutes, in which Harry just looked embarrassed, he really didn't think it was that funny, people were wiping their tears with their blankets.

'Harry –'Fred started.

'Why –'George continued.

'Didn't - '

'You - '

'Tell –'

'Us?' they questioned.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

'Not going to happen' Severus muttered at the same time as Sev.

They all looked between the two.

'Guess you didn't change much did you Severus?' Harry questioned innocently.

Both of the Snapes shot him a look that clearly said 'Shut Up if you value your life'. Unfortunately for them, Harry is immune to those looks and just grinned cheekily.

Lucius, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fate and Hermione had grins twitching at the corners of their lips, while everyone else was either neutral or shooting him disapproving looks.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. **

'Poor woman.' Lily and Alice muttered sympathetically.

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

'Don't eat it then.' Hermione told him.

'Mione, it already happened.' He explained patiently.

Hermione huffed, and pouted but allowed the subject to drop.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters.**

There was another round of laughter at the mental imaging of the uniform, from those who knew what muggle clothes look like anyway. (Lily, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and surprisingly Sirius)

At the look people shot at him he told them calmly...

'I took muggle studies so I could get on my parents nerves. But it doesn't mean I listened all the time, I only remember that because it looked ridiculous.' He promptly burst into laughter once again.

Feeling bad for those clueless people, Harry extracted the memory of Dudley in his uniform from his head and duplicated it, turning it into a photo.

It was passed around the room, and everyone was laughing very hard.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

'Great training" Hermione muttered sarcastically.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, **

There was another round of laughter at the name.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh.**

'I asked Madam Pomfrey to check on the first day of school, she said there was a slight crack in two of my ribs.' Harry said.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

'Huh?' both Ron and Peter said dumbly.

'Please don't tell me that is your ... uniform' Nacrissa sneered.

'Ok' Harry said. Nearly everyone sighed in relief.

'**What's this?' he asked his Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared ask a question.**

'That's right Harry, break the rules!' Sirius cheered.

Lily glared at him for encouraging the breaking of rules, but it was not as heated as it could be, as she thought it was a stupid rule in the first place.

'**Your new school uniform,' she said.**

Harry was glared at by most of the room, except for the Twins, Remus, Sirius and James, they knew what Harry did.

"Well?' Lucius questioned quietly

'You said not to tell you, so I didn't.' He explained, slightly intimidated by Lucius.

The room rolled their eyes at Harry, except for the pranksters mentioned before, they were congratulating him.

Harry leaned over to Hermione and muttered to her, just loud enough for only her to hear...

'Is it bad that Lucius intimidates me when I am older than him?'

'No, I am too.' She muttered back in the same tone.

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

'**Oh,' he said. 'I didn't realise it had to be so wet.'**

'Just to be clear, I was being sarcastic.' Harry told them.

'Well duh.' Was muttered by all except Ron and Peter.

'**Don't be stupid,' snapped Aunt Petunia. 'I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished.'**

'We all believe that' Regulus muttered sarcastically.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

'Oh, come on Harry! Argue; argue till you lose your voice! Argue, argue argue!' Sirius shouted, bouncing around the room, James looked like he wanted to join in, but after getting stern glare from Lily, he settled for joining in mentally whilst pouting physically.

The rest of the room rolled their eyes at Sirius, some in exasperation, some in amusement, some fondly, and some just because they didn't want to be left out. ~cough~ Ron ~cough~ Peter ~cough~

Remus had, had enough of Sirius' exuberance, so he sent a silencing charm at Sirius and levitated him back to his spot, and then tying him up.

Sirius glared at Remus, and started to pout, knowing he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin probably.**

There was a snort around the room.

'You have a very strange mind.' Lucius told him.

'There is nothing wrong with that!' Fate yelled back.

Everyone looked at her strangely, she usually didn't say anything.

Fate just settled back down, summoning another lolly pop. She needed Time there, she was all upset now.

Harry feeling bad for her, especially after all the times he cursed her, got up and pulled her into a comforting one-armed hug. Fate snuggled into his arms, making many of the girls coo at the sight, except one. One very possessive and jealous red-head was glaring at the two, since they got to the room, Harry had not paid any attention to her, and she was starting to get very pissed off.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Everywhere?" Regulus questioned incredulously.

"Everywhere." Harry repeated.

"He took it to the shops, the park, and the cinema, everywhere." Harry explained to them.

Everyone had a wide-eyed look on their faces, trying to figure out why he would be taking it everywhere with him.

**They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.**

'**Get the post, Dudley,' said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"He is actually getting that fat tub of lard to do something?" Severus questioned, raising one eyebrow in question.

"I don't believe it." Frank said, looking absolutely astounded.

The rest of the room could only nod their heads in agreement.

'**Make Harry get it.'**

'Make the pig get it!' Sirius spat angrily at the book. James, Lily and the majority of the room nodded in agreement.

Although Harry thought it was a bit silly to be talking to a book about something that has already happened, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with warmth, knowing that they truly accepted him. He was nervous about what they would think about his sorting though, he had never told anyone about almost getting into Slytherin, he had a small smirk however, he couldn't wait to see Mal...Draco's reaction.

'**Get the post, Harry.'**

'Are you going to take that Harry?' Sirius asked him.

Harry simply stared at him and raised a single eye-brow. Sirius backed down, that look was way creepy. Harry smirked at his reaction.

'**Make Dudley get it.'**

'That's right Harry! Don't you take that!' Sirius yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone looked at him, wondering if he had any sanity at all.

'**Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley.'**

'Run Harry! Run for your life!!!' Sirius yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs.

James sighed tiredly. He picked up Sirius' lolly pop, and as Sirius passed him he stuck it into his open mouth. Sirius immediately sat down, cuddling his blanket and sucking on his lolly pop in a pure child-like delight.

'I knew it was bad that mum/Aunt Eleanor kept dropping him on his head.' Regulus and Nacrissa muttered shaking their heads sadly.

**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post.**

'Nice dodging.' Regulus complemented. 'He would make a pretty good seeker.' He thought to himself.

**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – ****a letter for Harry.**

"HOGWARTS!' Everyone in the room screamed, except for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Peter and Draco. Peter, Ron and Ginny because they didn't care, Harry because it really wasn't as exciting after you had already lived it and Draco because he would not yell no matter what, even if his father and mother were, but they were younger than him so...

(AN: ~cough~ Denial ~cough~)

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. **

'A what?' The purebloods, except Sirius asked.

'An elastic band' Hermione told them

'Its like a circle made out of rubber and it is used to hold stuff together, like if you roll up a piece of parchment, it would keep it from unrolling.' Sirius explained

After the explanation everyone was looking at him with shocked expressions.

'What? It looked cool, so I paid attention, not to mention you can use it to flick stuff at people.' Sirius grinned cheekily, causing many to groan and shake their heads. They should have known better than to thin Sirius could actually be mature.

**No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. **

'Where are you guys? Why aren't you writing to him?' James demanded of his friends.

'I don't know James' Remus said, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Peter just shrugged his shoulder and continued to eat his cookies.

Sirius seemed to be really frustrated. He wanted to be there for his godson, he knew Harry was his godson, he just knew it. Why the hell wasn't he there?

**Who would? **

'We would' Sirius and Remus said together, whilst Frank, Alice and the past Slytherins nodded along with them.

Harry blushed, not used to this kind of treatment.

**He had no friends, no other relatives – he didn't belong to the library so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr H Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

'They knew?' Lily and Hermione asked outraged.

James, Sirius, Remus and pretty much everyone in the room looked outraged at this.

Harry backed away from them, feeling very scared. He crawled over to Severus, and basically sat in his lap.

Severus wrapped a protective arm around Harry, murmuring soothing words into his hair.

Harry calmed down. He hated it when people got angry, he could usually hide it well, but he supposed being here and reading about his life was going to bring back memories a little stronger than normal.

Harry then got out of Severus' lap and blushed when he realised everyone was looking at him. He cleared his throat and Tonks snapped out of her uber-cute Harry daze and started to read again, brining everyone's attention back to her.

Harry sighed in relief when all the attention went to Tonks instead of him, making Severus chuckle and Draco to look over at him amusedly.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.**

'Green again?' Sirius moaned, whilst the Slytherins and Potters smirked. Everyone else just watched in amusement, except for three.

**There was no stamp.**

'A stamp?' the purebloods questioned.

'It's a square, small, thin piece of paper that muggles lick and stick to an envelope. It is proof that they payed for the postage of their letter.' Hermione explained to the group of dumbfounded looking purebloods.

'weird' Frank muttered.

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.**

'GO HOGWARTS!' Sirius cheered, apparently over his dumbfounded moment.

'**Hurry up, boy!' shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. 'What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?' He chuckled at his own joke.**

'It was so funny, I forgot to laugh' Harry muttered.

There were several snorts at that comment.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

'Why the HELL did you not open it in the hall, or open it later?' Regulus questioned incredulously.

Harry stared at him in shock, not expecting an outburst like that. The whole room slowly turned to look at him, never expecting something like that from the quiet, stoic Slytherin.

Harry blinked a couple of times, before bringing one shoulder up a little, and letting it fall again in a kind of half-shrug.

'Idiot…' Regulus muttered, shaking his head sadly, wanting nothing more than to go bang his head against the wall.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.**

'**Marge's ill,' he informed Aunt Petunia. 'Ate a funny whelk…'**

'What is a whelk?' Harry asked. He had always wondered what it was, but never bothered to find out.

'It's kind of like a cockle' Hermione and Lily explained calmly, knowing that they were also explaining it to most of the room.

'**Dad!' said Dudley suddenly. 'Dad, Harry's got something!'**

'That little brat!' Sirius and James growled while everyone else looked beyond angry, with three exceptions.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

At this point there was an annoyed growl coming from one messier Remus Lupin.

'**That's ****mine****!' said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

'That's right Harry! Don't let him take what's yours!' this surprisingly, came from Lily.

She ignored all the shocked looks directed at her, and glared at Tonks, wanting her to continue with the chapter.

'**Who'd be writing to you?' sneered Uncle Vernon,**

'I WOULD!' was yelled Sirius, Remus, Hermione and all the Slytherins.

James and Lily looked to be fighting off tears, they wished they could be there for their future child, but it seemed impossible.

**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights.**

'That would have been amusing' Sirius said.

'Oh, trust me, it was.' Harry assured him, ignoring all those who were very confused at what traffic light were.

Lily and Hermione, taking pity on them went over and explained it.

After getting the explanation, there was a round of snickers in the room at the mental imagery.

**And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.**

'Ewwwww….' All of the girls in the room squealed, and all the boys had large grimaces on their faces.

'**P-P-Petunia!' he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. **

'Sucked in brat! How do you like it? Never getting what you want?!' (A.N I'm sick, I couldn't figure out which grammatical mark I was meant to put so I did both! Hehe) Sirius yelled.

All though they all agreed with him, the others in the room couldn't help but think he was a little bit crazy.

'Gee, do you think being in Azkaban mad him less crazy?' Harry asked Hermione quietly. He couldn't believe this was his godfather.

'Maybe…' Hermione muttered back. She was honestly a bit scared.

**Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint.**

'Do it…(clap, clap, clap) Do it… (clap, clap, clap)' Sirius started chanting. Soon everyone in the room was chanting, it was very catchy, even Tonks!

'umm, Tonks?' Alice asked, a little timid.

'Hmmm?' Tonks looked over at her with curiosity shining in her eyes.

'Aren't you meant to be reading?' Alice asked.

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped. Everyone just stared at Alice, than looked at the book, and back to Alice.

'Shit, you're right!' Tonks exclaimed. Time seemed to have started again.

Fate looked around, and swore she saw a deep green skirt disappearing around the corner.

**She clutched her throat and made a chocking noise.**

'Ooo? Is she dying?' Sirius asked eagerly

'Sirius!' Harry reprimed. He didn't know why, but he didn't want anyone to bad mouth his aunt.

He ignored the curious and confused looks sent his way.

'**Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!'**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room.**

'As stated earlier…Vernon ~snort~ has short term memory loss, or is just plain stupid. But Petunia too?' Lucius asked, trying to hold in a snicker at the name given to Harry's uncle.

**Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. **

'Surprise, surprise' Nacrissa muttered sarcastically, whilst rolling her eyes.

**He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

'That little brat!' James yelled before bursting out laughing, it didn't take long before everyone else was laughing too.

'**I want to read that letter,' he said loudly.**

'No' Hermione said simply, she was feeling a little mischievous today.

'**I**** want to read it,' said Harry furiously,**

'As it is yours!' James added, nodding furiously.

'**as it's ****mine****.'**

Everyone looked at James and then to Harry.

'Spooky' Sirius said, expressing all their thoughts.

'**Get out, both of you,' croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

'What? The fat lump too?' Regulus sneered.

**Harry didn't move.**

'That's right Harry! Don't let him boss you around!' this, surprisingly came from one, Lucius Malfoy.

Everyone turned to look at him, and after realizing what he had just done, which included jumping up and pumping his fist into the air, he sat back down with a tinge of pink colouring his cheeks.

'**I WANT MY LETTER!' he shouted.**

'He wants his letter!' James and Sirius echoed.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione…

'I'm glad Sirius or my dad didn't get this chapter'

'Why?' she questioned

'They would have yelled all the yelling parts – and there is a lot in this chapter – if I remember this day correctly – which I do.'

'You are right.' Hermione agreed, releasing a sigh of relief.

'**Let ****me**** see it!' demanded Dudley.**

'No' Nacrissa stated snidely.

'**OUT!' roared Uncle Vernon,**

'Wow, he is serious' Sev said wide-eyed.

'No…that's me.' Sirius said with a cheeky grin.

'That pun is so old.' Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes.

**and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, **

'DON'T YOU DARE TUCH MY HARRY!' Lily, James, Draco, Hermione and Ginny all yelled.

Once Lily and James realised what they said they quickly said…

'Our Harry!'

Hermione and Draco just looked away with tinges of pink on their cheeks. Ginny just stared at Harry possessively.

Harry on the other hand just started to sink down in his chair with his cheeks glowing Weasley red.

Although they wanted to laugh at Harry, Sirius, Remus and the Twins all growled angrily.

**slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly**

'That is such a fun word to say…Promptly' Harry burst out randomly.

Everyone looked at him as he continued to say the word 'promptly' under his breath.

Hermione sighed and shared a look with Ron. He nodded and Hermione picked up her chocolate brown tinged lolly-pop and stuck it into Harry's mouth.

Harry immediately quietened down and sucked on the lolly-pop with the delight that only an innocent child could have.

**had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;**

'Good thinking! Come on Harry, you can win!' Sirius cheered. He knew Harry could be made into a marauder yet.

**Dudley won,**

'Damn!' James exclaimed.

**so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

'Good thinking son!' James yelled.

'That really was a good idea.' Regulus mused thoughtfully.

Harry blushed.

'**Vernon,' Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, 'look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?'**

'Pa-lease…we have better things to do than watch a boring house all day.' Nacrissa said with a roll of her eyes.

'How do they know where you are at the time the letter is sent?' Harry asked, a perplexed look on his face.

'There is a spell they use – you cast it on a quill and say the name of the person the letter is addressed to and it writes it down. There are obviously exceptions – the fidellus spell for example.

'**Watching – spying – might be following us,'**

'Yeah right' Regulus snorted.

**muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

'**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back?**

'Yes…it should say something along the lines of – On behalf of Mr Harry Potter, we would gladly like to accept his position in your fine institution.' Sirius said..

Everyone turned to stare at him, he looked at them and said…

'You really think that I thought they would write something like that?'

He looked at them at all, saw their looks and snorted.

'You are all idiots.' He muttered shaking his head.

**Tell them we don't want –'**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

'Didn't it say earlier that your glasses had fallen off?' Lily questioned.

Tonks flipped back a page or so and glanced at it, she found what she was looking for.

'It says they were dangling from one ear.'

'Which ear were they dangling from Harry?' Hermione asked as she turned to look at him.

'The opposite one from the door. Don't know how I was able to see that though.' Harry commented.

Several persons became very thoughtful.

'**No,' he said finally. 'No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer … **

'They will continue to send letters.' Frank said knowingly.

Alice looked at him, her hand entwined with his, and asked…

'How do you know?'

'There was a girl who lives down the street from the Longbottom Summer Cottage who continued getting Hogwarts letters. It was hilarious. I asked her when she started this year how it started, she said that she showed the first letter to her parents and they threw it out, thinking it to be a prank and then the letters started showing up in really random places. '

Everyone had a really good laugh at that. Harry was surprised that someone else had a house full of letters.

**yes, that's best … we won't do anything…'**

'And that was their big mistake.' Harry muttered to Hermione and Draco, causing them to snicker lowly.

'**But –'**

'**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia!**

'He is not a dog!' Lily raged.

**Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?'**

'Stamp…out…that…dangerous…nonsense?' Lily whispered in a very dangerous tone.

James was far too angry to even try and comment.

Hermione and several of the other girls had tears in their eyes and the mere idea that Harry could have been more than neglected at his relative's house. The men in the room were shaking in barely suppressed rage.

**That evening when he got back form work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; **

'Use his imagination?'

'Use his brain?'

'Diet?'

Were just some of the suggestions flying around the room – mainly James and Sirius.

**he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

'He actually fit?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, looking toward Harry who was sitting next to him.

'Can't really remember.' Harry responded, crawling onto Severus' lap.

'I was on my who-is-the-letter-from obsession.'

This caused several people in the room to laugh and also to coo at the sight of a very cute-looking Harry on Severus' lap.

'**Where's my letter?' **

'You really were obsessing weren't you?' Draco asked with a single raised eyebrow.

'Yep!' Harry responded chirpily.

**said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door.**

'Apparently he did fit.' Ron said, amazed.

'**Who's writing to me?'**

'Hogwarts' Sirius responded, surprisingly calm, as he stopped Peter from stealing his cookies.

Once he saw the looks he was receiving h said…

'What? Can't I be quiet sometimes too?'

They all raised their eyebrows.

'If you would prefer me to be loud I co…' he was cut off by a loud and unanimous…

'NO!'

'That's what I thought.' He said rather smugly.

'**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,' said Uncle Vernon shortly. 'I have burned it.'**

'What? There was no way that was a mistake! It had Harry's cupboard on it!' James yelled.

'**It was ****not**** a mistake,' said Harry angrily. 'It had my cupboard on it.'**

'I think I will repeat my dear cousin's earlier statement…Spooky' Nacrissa said, looking between the two wide-eyed Potters.

'**SILENCE!' yelled Uncle Vernon,**

'Cuz him yelling 'silence' is really showing him how to be silent.' Sirius said sarcastically.

**and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

Thus causing Ron to shiver and the twins to grin.

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile,**

'Was it painful?' Remus asked curiously.

**which looked quite painful.**

'My suspicion is proved to be correct.' Remus said, nodding. Harry nodded long with him, and they both ignored the looks from the rest of the group.

'**Er – yes, Harry**

'He knows your name?" Regulus asked incredulously.

**about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking**

'They can think?' Frank asked with wide-eyes.

… **you're really getting a bit big for it**

'He's always been too big for it!' Lily raged.

… **we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.'**

'Second….bedroom?' James asked in a deadly whisper.

The rest of the group were shaking with rage.

'**Why?' said Harry.**

'Don't ask for reasons Harry!' Tonks cried, forgetting she was the one reading the story.

'Umm….Tonks?' Harry asked tentively.

'What?' she snarled

'T-the book…' a very frightened Harry trailed off.

Tonks, realising what she did sat back down with a blush colouring her face, sent an apologetic glance at Harry, who wave it off, and continued to read the book.

'**Don't ask questions!' snapped his uncle.**

'That's a stupid rule!' snapped his mum.

'**Take this stuff upstairs, now.'**

'What stuff?' Sev and Severus asked snidely with a raised eye-brow.

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

'Four?' Lucius asked Harry quietly.

'Yes' Harry replied, still rather intimidated by Lucius Malfoy.

'Those people are bastards and I am sincerely sorry that you are related to them Harry, Lily. If either of you ever need it, the Malfoy home will always be open to you.' Lucius told tem quietly.

'Uh…Thank-you?' Lily questioned uncertainly.

Harry just looked rather bemused.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge),**

Harry and Hermione grinned at this and snickered under their breaths.

**one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

'WHAT? Have they never heard of a shed? Or an attic? Or perhaps a basement or what about just throwing it all out?' James ranted, pacing back and forth between Lily and Sirius.

Sirius, getting tired of his pacing, took out his wand and conjured up a small stone. He then took that and threw it at James, it hit him right between the eyes.

James, having been shocked out of his rant, just blinked dumbly and then sat back down.

Remus sighed in relief. Sirius had managed to shock James out of his rant before it got too bad.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to his room.**

'You owned something?' Alice asked, thinking that his relatives didn't give him anything but his cousin's old clothes.

'Just my cousin's old clothes.' Harry replied.

Oh, that makes more sense. Alice thought, not wanting to upset Harry anymore than he already was.

What she really wanted to know was why her and Frank were here, along with the Slytherins. She could understand James, Lily, Sirius and Remus, bit none of the others from her time.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. **

'Yet they didn't throw it all out?' Frank questioned.

'Nope' Harry replied.

**The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog;**

Here Sirius let out a small whimper, causing many to look at him.

Harry got up off of Severus' lap and climbed onto Sirius', offering him all the comfort he could.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, thanking him for the comfort.

Now, you may be wondering how Harry can fit on Sirius' lap when he is older than Sirius...well simply put….Harry is tiny, so tiny infact – he is only a little taller than Ginny.

**in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite programme had been cancelled;**

'Do you think he has a temper?' Fred asked

'You know – I don't think he does.' George replied.

'Didn't think so.' Fred agreed.

**there was a large bird-cage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle,**

'Best thing that ever happened to Bird.' Harry replied.

'Bird?' Sirius questioned.

'That was what he called the parrot. He wasn't very imaginative.'

'You don't say.' Sirius said, sarcastically.

**which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

Cue five minute, group laughing fit.

**Other shelves were full of books.**

'He has books?' Nacrissa asked with a raised eye-brow.

**They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

'That makes sense.' Nacrissa responded.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: 'I don't ****want**** him in there … **

'Bad luck' Sev said with a sneer.

**I ****need**** that room … **

'You do?' Draco asked with a raised eye-brow.

**make him get out …'**

'hmmm….how about…no.' Hermione said.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter then up here without it.**

'I can understand that.' Most of the group said.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick,**

'That's pretty funny.' Sirius said.

**been sick on purpose,**

'He voluntarily got rid of food?' Regulus asked, raising and eye-brow.

'Yep, I heard him dry sobbing over it. I don't think he can actually cry' Harry replied.

**kicked his mother**

'If he were my son, he would be grounded for that.' Lily said, disapprovingly.

'Lucky he isn't.' James told her.

'But then again, if he were raised by you, he wouldn't have turned out like that.' Harry added.

'True' they agreed.

**and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof **

'Poor Tourtie – he was so young.' Harry said – sighing sadly.

'Tourtie?' Lucius asked increadously.

'He doesn't have and imagination – as stated before, but he was too lazy to say tortoise.' Harry told him.

'…' Lucius could not say anything to that – so he just shook his head sadly.

**and he still didn't have his room back.**

'And round 1 goes to Harry Potter' Sirius burst out randomly.

Everyone just stared at him. They had no idea what he was going on about.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.**

'Now you realise!' Regulus cried, annoyed.

'Yep!' Harry responded happily, to busy munching on Hermione's cookies.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry,**

'He knows how to be nice?' Ginny asked with raised eye-brows

'No' Harry said simply, not even turning to look at her.

This caused her to glare at him.

I am his **girlfriend** and he is **ignoring **me! She thought angrily.

**made Dudley go and get it.**

'I think it would be nicer if he had let you go and get it Harry' Hermione told him.

Harry got up off of Sirius' lap, with a bit of a struggle due to him holding on so tight and went and sat down next to Hermione.

'Your right' Harry responded, putting an arm around her shoulders – thus causing her to go a light shade of pink.

GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF **MY** WIFE POTTER! One very angry red head thought whilst keeping a calm façade on the outside.

**They heard him banging thins with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall.**

'That poor wall' Alice said.

The rest of the group just nodded mournfully.

**Then he shouted, 'There's another one! ****Mr H Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive –'**

'Run Harry! Run, run, run!' Sirius cried, jumping up and running around in a circle – he looked like a dog chasing its tail.

Harry looked over to where Fred and George were sitting and signed to them 'got any of those new products' 'Yep' they signed back. 'Which ones you got?' he asked 'Number 4 and 6' 'Use number 6 on Sirius' the three of them shared a mischievous look.

Now you may be wondering how no one noticed this – it is because the twins and Harry came up with a way to talk to each other with the way the move various parts of their body – it made it look like they were just twitching.

Now what does number six do? You may be wondering. Well, you will just have to wait and see.

The tins threw it at Sirius when he was facing them with his mouth open – and bullseye. It went straight in. Sirius swallowed, and feeling confused sat down.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, **

'He knows how to run?' Peter asked, feeling left out.

'No, it was more like a hobble.' Harry responded, trying his best to ignore the fact that the question had come from Peter Pettigrew.

**Harry right behind him.**

'Why didn't you over-take him?' Lily questioned at the same time as Hermione, causing them to giggle.

'He took up the entire hallway.' Harry answered with a completely straight face.

**Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, **

'EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!' Fate yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry laughed very hard at this considering the entire house did shake at that moment.

**which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

'Did you wash your hands afterwards?' Nacrissa questioned worriedly.

'I had a 20 minute scolding hot shower.' Harry answered – he then added.

'Of course Uncle Vernon and Dudley were both out at the time and Aunt Petunia seemed to be laughing at the fact I had a shower after grabbing onto Uncle Vernon but… meh.'

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, **

'That isn't exactly true…' Harry said

'What's that Harry?' Hermione asked curiously.

'I was never hit by it. I remember that I kept thinking that I don't want to be hit by the stick, but it would be great if Uncle Vernon and Dudley were…and well that's what happened.'

Everyone looked at Harry in surprise – amazed at his ability to do wandless magic at that age.

**Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

'DAMN!' the entire room chorused.

'**Go to your cupboard – I mean, your bedroom,' **

There was a growl in the room – coming from most of the occupants at the reminder of that god damned blasted cupboard!

**he wheezed at Harry. 'Dudley – go – just go.'**

'Wow! He actually told him to do something' Draco said – amazed.

**Harry walked round and round his new room.**

'Did you get dizzy?' Peter asked.

He was ignored by all those present, causing him to rage inwardly.

'Just wait – my master will take care of me and he will kill you ALL. MWUHAHAHAHA'

**Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter.**

'I have a sneaking suspicion that there is someone who is actually monitoring that house in some way.' Lucius said in a calculating tone.

**Surely that meant they'd try again?**

'Yup!' Frank said with no traces of doubt in his voice.

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. **

'How?' Sirius questioned

**He had a plan.**

'Oh…that's how' Sirius answered his own question.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. **

'You're able to get up early?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Yes I am thank you very much' Harry replied with his nose in the air – thus causing everyone else to laugh.

**Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any lights.**

'Ahh – I see what you are going to do. Smart.' Regulus commented/complimented.

'What? What's he going to do?' Sirius questioned frantically.

'My dear brother – you are just going to have to wait and see – or hear.' Regulus told him.

Sirius immediately went quiet – surprised at be called 'dear brother' by his little brother who Sirius thought hated him. Tears of happiness appeared in his eyes, but he immediately pushed them back.

No one but Nacrissa and Harry saw the tears in Sirius' eyes before they vanished. They were both happy that the relationship between the Black brothers was starting to repair.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **

'Smart - even though it wouldn't be the post man but an owl.' Sev mused thoughtfully.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door –**

'I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out to well…'Nacrissa trailed off

'**AAAAARRRGH!'**

Everyone in the room jumped at this. Tonks had screamed this at the top of her lungs.

After everyone in the room had recovered they all sent a glare to Tonks.

**Harry leapt into the air – he'd trodden in something big and squashy on the doormat – something ****alive****!**

Nearly all the eyebrows in the room were raised at this statement.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realised that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds

'Your…'Alice began

'Uncle's…'Frank continued

'Face…'Remus finished, a wide eyed expression on his own face.

The silence continued on for another few seconds and then out of nowhere one Draco Malfoy burst out laughing. His face was quickly becoming red from his joyful laughter and soon everyone else had joined in with him.

It took quite awhile for everyone to calm down enough to continue on with the story and even when they did, there was still a few snickers escaping mouths as well as tears being wiped from eyes.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. **

'So he isn't as dumb as he seems.' Lucius stated with a raised eyebrow.

'Actually…'Harry started.

'I heard him arguing with Aunt Petunia the night before that incident – I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked him out of the bedroom for the night but the sofa wouldn't hold him, so he had to sleep there.'

'Seems more likely.' Lucius said.

'OMG….I can't believe you stepped on your Uncle's face.' Sirius said before bursting out into another round of laughter, soon joined by everyone else.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. **

'That's one way to end a lecture.' Sev mused.

**Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap.**

'Damn' was all that could be heard going through the room.

**Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

'And so…it begins.' Frank whispered ominously.

'**I want –'he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

'Bastard' James growled

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

'Not like it will stop the letters.' Nacrissa muttered/

'**See,' he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, 'if they can't ****deliver**** them they'll just give up.'**

'Not likely.' Hermione snorted

'**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon.'**

'At least she has a bit of sense.' Regulus intoned.

'**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,' **

'Than Merlin for that' all those present muttered thankfully.

**said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

'Does that say something about her cooking?' Ginny asked.

'No, that was the one that she bought at the shop a few weeks before hand' Harry told her/them.

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet.**

'Quite funny that.' Harry said.

'Why is that?' Lily asked her son.

'All the ones that went through the window fell on Dudley when he was trying to flush something that wasn't meant to be flushed.' He told her.

**Uncle Vernon stayed home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. **

'That's a bit extreme isn't it?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco nodded along with him, he couldn't help but think that Harry's uncle was insane.

**He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises. **

'Do you think it is possible that he has gone insane?' Lucius asked the room.

'Wasn't he already?' Was the unanimous response

'Well, more insane than normal.' He corrected.

'Yep' the responded.

**On Saturday, things started to get out of hand. **

'It wasn't already?' Sirius asked sarcastically.

**Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, **

'Okay…that is a little extreme.' Sirius reluctantly agreed.

**rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window. **

'Why was he confused?' Peter asked stupidly.

'Because he had to hand them through the window.' Lily and Hermione replied - irritated.

'Oh…okay then.' He said and went back to minding his own business.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to,**

'At least he isn't complaining to Harry.' Alice commented optimistically.

'True, but I did have to hear him complain to everyone else.' Harry responded.

This caused spirits to dampen a little.

**Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

'**Who on earth wants to talk to ****you**** this badly?' Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

'Me.' Was the immeidiate response from the Slytherins, Hermione, Frank, Alice, Lily and the Marauders.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

'Why?' Sirius asked.

'**No post on Sundays,'**

'You know that is getting really annoying.'

'What is?' Nacrissa asked the 'white' sheep of her family

'The fact that the book keeps answering all of my questions.' Sirius said irritably. He huffed and crossed his arms over his hest before pouting.

**he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,**

'On…his…newspapers?' Sev, Lucius and Regulus asked with a raised eyebrow each.

'**no damn letters today –'**

'That's what you think.' Sirius said joyfully.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one – **

'Catch it Harry! Catch it.' Sirius yelled, jumping up and down pretending to catch letters – thus causing the rest of the room to laugh.

'**Out! OUT!'**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

'How DARE YOU!' Lily and James snarled.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing of the walls and floor.**

'Now you have a hose full of letters.' Frank said laughing.

'Pretty much.' Harry agreed, snickering.

'**That does it,' said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time.**

'Quite amusing that.' Harry commented notchantly.

'**I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!'**

'It won't stop' Frank, Lily and Nacrissa said.

**He looked so dangerous with half of his moustache missing that no one dared to argue. **

'More like…'He looked so funny with half a moustache and his eyes spinning crazily, Harry dared not to open his mouth in case he wet himself from laughing, but now he may have cracked some ribs.' Sirius said in a fake announcer voice.

Those contained in the room burst out laughing.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

'Serves you right brat!' Sev said with a sneer.

**They drove. And they drove.**

'And drove' Sirius said

'And drove' James said

Soon, everyone in the room had said it.

'Bit too repetitive now.' Lily commented, making several nod along with her.

**Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

'**Shake 'em off … shake 'em off,' he would mutter whenever he did this.**

'Definitely insane.' Severus muttered.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.**

'Bet it was hell for Dinky Diddydums.' Remus said with a snort.

There was a round of laughter in the room.

**By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programmes he'd wished to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

'Suck it up…' James said

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering … **

'Wondering what?' Tonks asked abruptly, looking at Harry.

'I think it was about the letter writer, but it could have been about what my mum and dad were like.' Harry answered her. Lily and James engulfed him in a hug, still upset that they weren't there for their baby boy.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast next day. **

'Eww…' All those present shuddered.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

''**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk.'**

'A hundred?' Hermione repeated with a raised eye-brow.

'They work fast.' She added.

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

'There's a place called Cokeworth?' Sirius asked.

'Apparently.' James told him.

'Weird' they decided.

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

'She didn't think anything suspicious.' Lily asked increadolusly.

'Apparently not.' Draco answered.

'**I'll take them,' said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

'**Wouldn't it be better to just go home, dear?' Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later,**

'At least she has some sense.' Lucius commented.

**but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park.**

No one could comment on that obviously mad behaviour.

'**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?' Dudley asked Aunt Petunia**

'He just figured that out?' Severus asked.

'Yepp!' Harry said chirpily. ^_^

**dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

'**It's Monday,' he told his mother.**

'Well done!' Draco said clapping.

Everyone looked at him like he was mad.

'He knows the days of the week – obviously inherited some of his Aunt's brain.' He explained.

After hearing his declaration the room burst out laughing – all tough some laughed reluctantly.

Harry wiped his eyes and went to sit beside Draco. When Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Harry just grinned cheekily and stole his cookies.

'**The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television.'**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it ****was**** Monday – and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television – then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Sirius and James burst out.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

'That's …. Polite' Hermione said timidly. She was very stunned at the fact that they had even given him anything, so was everyone else if their faces were anything to go by.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

'True, but I still don't think they will give you anything.' Nacrissa said.

'Duh.' Harry said with a role of his eyes.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was still smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

'What is it?' Sirius asked eagerly.

'You will find out' Fate told him sternly, causing him to stop bouncing and to sit down with pout.

'Azkaban definitely made him saner.' Harry whispered to Hermione who nodded mutely.

Draco, Remus and Sev sent them suspicious looks, but didn't ask what they were talking about.

'**Found the perfect place!' he said. 'Come on! Everyone out!'**

'That doesn't sound good.' Regulus said.

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.**

'OK, definitely not good.' Regulus muttered.

'Harry.' Hermione said, and once she was sure she had is attention, she continued.

'If your eye-sight is so bad, how did you see that far, in the rain?' she asked him.

'No idea.' He said as he stole Draco's chocolate milk. Draco tried to et it back, but didn't really have his heart in it.

**One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

'Ya think?' James asked sarcastically.

'**Storm forecast for tonight!' said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. 'And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!'**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

'I don't like this, I don't like this at all.' Lilly muttered, wringing her hands nervously.

James went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

'**I've already got us some rations,' said Uncle Vernon, 'so all aboard!'**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

Everyone was now glancing at the book and then to Harry nervously. Harry ignored them and continued to eat the chocolate chip cookies from Draco's plate.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas.**

'What wonderful rations.' Hermione said sarcastically.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up.**

'There is no way you are going to be able to start a fire the muggle way.' Remus said, still fretting about Harry.

'**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?' he said cheerfully.**

'Or I could just come and wring your neck out.' Sirius added cheerfully.

Everyone glanced at him, truly worrying for his sanity.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post.**

'Won't stop them!' Frank said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist.

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows.**

'Oh…that house doesn't sound safe at all.' Lily said – worry written all over her face.

**Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.**

'What about Harry?' Hermione and Lily said furiously.

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

'If he gets sick I will….' Lily trailed off threatingly.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. **

'Harry, baby, try and get some sleep.' Lily said with concern colouring her voice.

Harry just blushed and hid his face in Draco's arm, causing Draco to smirk.

**He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

'No they won't remember, but the letter writer is probably at Hogwarts' Regulus said unnecessarily..

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside.**

Lily gave a small shriek of fright and hid her face in James' shoulder.

**He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in,**

'Don't say that!' Hermione shouted.

**although he might be warmer if it did.**

Draco snorted at this, causing Harry to hit him on the arm – hard. Draco flinched and rubbed his arm.

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

'Maybe.' Sev said hopefully.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? **

By now Lily was shivering, with her face in James' shoulder.

Alice was in a similar state with Frank and Nacrissa with Lucius.

Ron smiled happily, thinking that Hermione was going to cuddle up to him, but snarled furiously when she went and hid in Draco **bloody **Malfoy's shoulder.

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds … twenty … ten – nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him **

'Do it ~clap, clap, clap~' Sirius had started the chant again, but luckily it only went on for a minute or two, everyone wanting to get back to the chapter.

– **three – two – one – **

**BOOM.**

Tonks shouted, causing many to jump.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was **

**outside, knocking to come in.**

'Wasn't expecting that.' Lucius commented idly.

**Author's Babble:**

What did ya think? Did ya like it?

Well anyway, just in case you didn't know, I am re-writing my story Harry Potter and the New Destiny. It is now under the title Harry Potter and the New Fate. Check it out.

Let me know what you thought of this chappie, and I will get the next out ASAP!

Ciao for now…

xx


	4. The Keeper of Keys

**To Fix The Past**

**Warnings: **There may be cursing, oocness, and if you haven't read any of the books there are spoilers…obviously. And seriously…if you haven't…where the hell have you been? There is also going to be bashing of certain characters…but not for a while yet. Oh, and an OC. Please don't kill me, she won't be terribly bad, she is fun loving Harry Potter, Twilight obsessed girl!

Lily-Flower, would you?

**Lily-Flower: **LoopyLooneyCharny does not own anything to do with Harry Potter; it all belongs to the lady that lives in England, most commonly called J.K Rowling.

She would also like to thank Snuggalette for providing her with the chapter that comes from the Harry Potter books.

_Hmmm, I think it is just about time for that little spell to be renewed on my little snakes. Can't have anyone knowing what they are really like, now can I?_

Lily was currently fretting about the shaking of the hut that her little boy was in.

Just as James was about to get up and comfort her, there was a small puff of smoke. Everyone looked over to where it had come from, and instead of Sirius sitting there; there was a grim-like dog, dressed in what seemed to be an Easter bunny suit, with a basket of chocolate eggs next to him.

Everyone burst into confused laughter, except Fred, George and Harry – they all high-fived. When everyone saw this, they looked at them questionably, whilst holing in laughter.

Fred decided to explain.

'We used a prank that we started inventing in Harry's fifth year that no one knew about; Harry was the one who came up with it. It turns the person who eats it into their innermost animal, and then dresses them as their most despised thing. Obviously Padfoot's is the Easter Bunny.' He managed to get out before all three burst into laughter, soon followed by everyone except for Sirius, who was growling at them, hackles raised.

Harry calmed down enough and went over to Sirius and gave him a big hug.

'Sorry Padfoot, but we needed a tension breaker, and you just happened to be running around with your mouth open, it will ware off soon' Sirius gave him the doggy equivalent of an evil grin, and licked his face, before bouncing off towards Fred and George, tackling them to the ground and licking both their faces.

After some more laughter, Severus managed to calm down enough to suggest they keep reading.

''So…who wants to read next?' Fate asked, looking around at everyone in the room.

'I will.' Lily volunteered. After a quick wave of her wand, everything was back to normal. Everyone trudged over to seats at the table, once Harry sat down, people started to situate themselves around him, making him blush.

As it was a round table, the order went like this, starting at Harry and gong to the right… Harry, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius (who had turned back), Regulus, Sev, Lucius, Nacrissa, Frank, Alice, Peter, Fate, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, Severus, Draco and Hermione.

Lily gave her son a hug, and glanced at James with an unreadable expression in her eyes, before clearing her throat and starting on the next chapter.

'The Keeper of Keys'

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, and had to hide giant grins when they remembered all of their adventures that included Hagrid.

'Isn't that Hagrid?' Sev asked curiously.

'Yes' Severus sneered.

'Oh come _on _Severus, Hagrid isn't _that _bad.' Harry said with a grin.

Severus just glared at him, but that didn't stop Harry from grinning like fool.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Harry,

'Compared to what we have been through he isn't.'

They snickered at that. When most of the room glared at them, they smiled sheepishly and Lily continued.

**Boom.**

The pranksters in the room had disappointed expressions on their faces when Lily read that normally, the rest of the room just rolled their eyes at them.

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

'The what?' Lucius asked.

'It's a muggle weapon that shoots out a cannon ball, which is a really heavy metal ball, and when it hits something it causes massive damage, sometimes explosions.' Hermione explained.

The purebloods shared a look, seemingly realizing that Muggles are a lot more capable than they originally thought.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room.**

'That explains the crash.' Nacrissa said

**He was holding a rifle **

'A what?' Regulus asked with a confused expression.

'It's a type of gun, which is a lot like a cannon, but a lot smaller, and not as destructive – but still very deadly.' Harry explained in his D.A voice.

The purebloods in the room shared a very uneasy glance at this.

**in his hands — now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!"**

'And legged.' Sirius added.

'And….' James was about to continue but Lily cut him off…

'OH, shut up, it is an expression used to say that they have a weapon.' She rolled her eyes, wishing that at least one of them had payed attention in Muggle Studies.

**There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

The majority of the room jumped, because Lily yelled the word, just as a little payback at the Marauders. Unfortunately, the Marauders – except Peter were some of the few who didn't jump, and those that did jump shot her very nasty glares.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway.**

'How giant?' Sev asked curiously.

'Think Hagrid giant.' Harry responded with a smirk.

Hermione looked at him, and they shared a mischievous look, which luckily no one saw.

**His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

'You know, that description sounds oddly familiar.' Peter commented.

Fate rolled her eyes at the slowness of most of the room's brains.

'The chapter is called the Keeper of Keys. Ring any bells?' She asked sarcastically.

There was a dawning look of comprehension on everyone's faces, except Peter.

'No.' he replied, causing the rest of the room to groan at his idiocy.

'_I really need Time here' _Fate thought with a pout.

No sooner had she thought it, Time had appeared in a seat right beside her, causing many of the room to look at here strangely, because they hadn't seen her.

Time just shrugged and replied in a careless voice.

'I'm Time, I can stop it.'

The room looked at her for a moment before going back to the book.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey. . . ."**

Many in the room snorted at that.

'Good ol' Hagrid.' Harry said fondly.

'That's HAGRID?' Peter gasped.

'Duh.' Fred and George rolled their eyes in unison.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

The room started to laugh at Hagrid's accurate description of Dudley.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

'Vernon may be able to hide Petunia, but there is no way that they would be able to hide Dudley.' James said to the room at large.

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

'Why do you keep referring to Hagrid as a giant Harry?' Draco asked him.

'No idea, maybe because he's so big.' Harry replied sarcastically.

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

'That's the second time this chapter that Hagrid's eyes have been referred to as beetles. Do you think there is going to be something connected to that later on?' Remus asked ½ sarcastically, ½ curiously.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all share a significant look, wondering if that was true.

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

'That was the first of many times I have heard that statement.' Harry said idly.

The room turned to look at him and for the first time since they started reading they realized how much like James and Lily he looked.

'You know…'Alice started thoughtfully,

'He doesn't only have Lily's eyes.'

'Your right Al,' Frank agreed

'He got Lily's button nose, instead of James' snoz, and he also got her elvin looks, makes him look very, well…' Frank trailed off, not looking into Harry's eyes.

'Attractive?' Alice asked him with a grin

'Yeah,' Frank mumbled, 'and slightly feminine'

Harry blushed bright red at this, and James glared at Frank for even thinking that about his son.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

'Because that is really going to work.' Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

'GOOOO HAGRID, WOOT WOOT!' James and Sirius chanted along with Fred and George.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

'Very interesting mind your son has Potter' Lucius commented, casually.

'Um, hello. Right here you know?' Harry said waving his hand up and down.

'I know, but I would appreciate it if you don't take the micky out of my son's imagination.' James continued in the formal, pureblood speech, he was taught.

'Right here.' Harry was now jumping up and down, trying to get their attention. The others in the room were sniggering quietly.

'Oh, I did not mean to 'take the micky' as you put it, out of your son's imagination, I was merely commenting on the uniqueness of it.' Lucius continued, with a politely baffled look on his face.

'That's all right then.' James stated before turning back to Lily, when he 'finally' noticed Harry jumping up and down.

'Harry, what are you doing?' James asked looking appropriately puzzled.

Harry sat down with a huff and a pout, turning away from his father.

'Nothin'' he mumbled.

'Okay then. Lily-Flower, if you would?' James requested.

Lily took a moment to catch her breath, before stating to read again.

"**Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

'How could something he sat on be any good?" Sirius questioned with a wide-eyed look

'It'd be all squashed.' He continued.

'Well, if it's in a box, it would taste just the same, I wouldn't go eating it if his coat had touched it.' Tonks said with a wrinkled nose.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. **

'It'll be fine then.' Tonks said brightly.

**Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry **_**written on it in green icing.**

'Why green?' Sirius moaned.

'Because it is a good color.' James and Harry said firmly.

Sirius just looked at them, his face showing disbelief, but there was an unreadable look in his eyes at the same time. Harry and Regulus were the only two who noticed, and were both wondering what Sirius was hiding.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

'Hadrian James Potter!' Lily screeched. 'Don't forget your manners.'

'Hadrian?' James looked at her, bemused.

'Yes, I wouldn't call my son just Harry. It's alright for friends and stuff, but it's too informal when it comes down to it. But, I would never use Harold or Harrison. I have always liked the name Hadrian though.' Lily brought up a good point, and James nodded in agreement.

'So my name is Hadrian?' Harry questioned.

'Yes' it was Fate and Time who answered that.

'Mission Distraction was successful, I repeat Mission Distraction was successful' Harry whispered to Hermione and Draco who both had a hard time controlling their laughter.

**The giant chuckled.**

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

'Ah yes. The dreaded arm shake.' Remus said knowledgeably.

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together.**

"**I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

'Oh no you don't Hagrid!' Lily yelled. The other females, except Tonks were all appalled at the idea of Hagrid drinking in front of an eleven year-old, but the guys, excluding Severus, had jubilant looks on their faces. Severus was neutral.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there.**

'I thought Hagrid wasn't allowed to do magic?' Nacrissa questioned.

'He isn't.' Lily answered as Hermione, Ron and Harry grinned.

Ginny tried to join in, but it still seemed as if she was being left out of the group. She had a hard time controlling her facial color, as she started ranting inside her head.

**It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

'That is lovely, isn't it?' Tonks said with a sigh. Many nodded along with her, but Peter just scrunched up his nose.

'I hate baths, and showers and any form of nice smelling thing.' He said with disgust.

'I haven't had a shower for three days!' He said in a pride filled voice. Everyone else in the room scrunched up their noses, and moved away from him. Hermione shot a spell at him that scrubbed him with soap, and as a bit of revenge, it smelt like lavender.

Peter screeched when the soap hit his skin, and tried to cancel the spell, but all his wand did was shoot a few feeble sparks.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight,**

'Well duh,' Sirius stated, 'look at his size' he added. The others in the room just ignored him, annoyed at his stating the obvious.

**and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat:**

'How many pockets does his coat have?' Regulus asked curiously.

'687.' Fred, George and Harry replied in unison.

'How in the _hell _do you now that?' Draco asked incredulously.

'We asked him of course.' Fred and George said to him, when everyone looked at Harry, he blushed and replied,

'I counted them.' When everyone continued to stare he blushed further and said,

'I was curious and Hagrid was passed out, so I counted.'

'When exactly was this?' Severus drawled curiously.

'Umm, the night Hagrid came to get me. I couldn't sleep, so I counted.'

Severus snorted and looked back at his childhood crush, waiting for her to continue.

After a few more minutes, Lily blinked a couple of times and started to read again.

**a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

A few of the girls in the room started to mutter under their breaths about drinking in front of children, whilst the boys muttered about wanting the amber liquid. Harry and Hermione though, they shared a glance and burst out laughing. The others stopped muttering and glanced at them.

'H-his pockets are Mary Poppins copycats.' Hermione gasped out in between breaths. This caused Lily and Fate to start laughing as well, even Time's lips twitched.

'What is Mary Poppins?' Lucius asked curiously. Fate managed to calm down enough to explain Mary Poppins to them, but none of the others started to laugh, causing those who were laughing to pout at them, muttering about wizarding families having no sense of humor, causing the three Murderers that matter ~he he~ to huff and pout at them.

Getting a grip on her suddenly twitching lips, that so wanted to smile in affection at the cute looking James Potter, Lily continued reading.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.**

Sirius started to drool, and Remus smacked him on the head.

'Ow, Moony, what was that for?' he whined.

'For thinking with your stomach.' Remus replied idly.

'But I'm huuuungry.' Sirius pouted.

'You're always hungry.' James, Remus, Regulus and Nacrissa all replied tiredly

'Fate, have you not fed them?' Time asked her softly.

Fate's eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly.

'Ummm, oops.' She offered. Time just shook her head in exasperation, before informing the room that they would eat at the end of the chapter.

**Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.**

**Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

'Not like he needs fattening up.' Sev muttered darkly

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

Sev's eyes widened as Harry grinned.

'Sev, you are like Hagrid! Go you! I told you, didn't I Severus?' Harry turned his bright grin to the older Severus Snape.

Severus glared at him, but Harry ignored him and turned to Hermione.

'I believe you owe me a kitkat.' He informed her. Hermione just rolled her eyes and told him that she would give him one when they got back from wherever they were.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful,**

'From _Hagrid's _cooking?' James asked with wide eyes.

'Hey! I was _starving, _or did you miss that bit.' Harry asked him igdantly.

**but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.**

'I didn't know you swung that way Potter.' Draco informed him with a raised eyebrow.

Ron and Ginny both scrunched up their noses, squealing 'ewwww', whilst Harry just raised an eyebrow and without missing a beat, replied,

'With Hagrid? Oh no, he's much to interested in Madam Maxine, and not my type.'

The others in the room felt their lips twitch as Draco and Harry had their conversation.

'And what is your type?' Hermione asked with an amused smile and a light blush.

'Brunettes and platinum blondes, of course.' Harry told her in a superior way.

Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Remus, Frank, Sirius and Regulus all blushed lightly, causing the others to snicker, and the two redheads to fume.

**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

'He's Hagrid' Peter state proudly causing the rest of the room to roll their eyes.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

'He better' James snarled.

"**Er — no," said Harry.**

The room looked shocked.

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

'He's not the only one.' Fate said, looking at the room in amusement. The only ones who didn't look shocked were Harry, Hermione and Ron, for they were the only ones who knew that Harry knew nothing of Hogwarts before Hagrid turned up to get him. Even the elder Severus had a shocked look on his face.

Abruptly, Severus growled, muttering about killing the Dursleys for all they did to the little imp he had grown fond of.

"**Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

'Why on earth did you apologize?' Hermione asked Harry.

'You didn't do anything' she continued.

Harry shrugged, thinking that it was because of how the Dursleys raised him.

Regulus picked up on his line of thinking and started muttering under his breath about stupid muggles, who don't deserve to live, and that it is muggles like them that creates people like Voldemort.

Time looked at the room, and thought about what was read, and unnoticed by everyone – even Fate, a mischievous spark it up in her eyes, and she started communicating with the higher ups, working her magic.

"_**Sorry**_**?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry!**

'Exactly' Hermione cried, triumphantly.

**I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even**

**know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

'Good question.' Lucius muttered.

'If I didn't know about Hogwarts, do you really think I would know about magic?'

'You better have known.' Sirius stated thinking of ways to use the dark curses of his family against the Dursleys.

"**All what?" asked Harry.**

'ALL WHAT?' the room thundered, wanting nothing more than to curse the Dursleys into oblivion.

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

'They better be.' Draco muttered angrily.

Harry blushed, not use to people caring for him, even after all thee years.

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

'That is going to wound his pride.' Ron said, feeling a little left out.

'Don't you know it mate.' Harry said back to him.

Ron grinned at him, but no one noticed the subtly jealous glint in his eye, except for the readers, for I just stated it…

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

'I am pretty sure they would have been excellent if Harry was allowed to use his brain.' Fate muttered

'What was that?' Hermione shot at Fate.

'I just remembered a time when I observed what was happening, and I remember, well…' she trailed off when Harry shot her a pleading look. Sev noticed his look and growled at him,

'You will tell us what has you so panicked Potter.'

'Well, I am currently fretting about my son.' James replied, looking faintly confused.

'Not you, the _other _Potter' he snarled.

Harry shook his head, refusing to explain what had him so panicked.

'Harry, baby – please tell us what happened.' Lily pleaded with him.

'NO!' Harry shouted in panic. He got up from the table and ran over to a corner, curling in on himself.

Hermione, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Draco started to get up, wanting to comfort Harry. The others looked on worriedly, but Severus stopped them and went over to Harry himself.

Those at the table watched worriedly.

Severus crouched down in front of Harry, looking him in the eye, letting his mask down and showing his concern for _his _little imp.

Harry looked up at him, still curled up in a ball and shivering slightly.

'Harry, what's wrong little imp? You know you can talk to me about anything.'

'Scared.' Was the whispered reply he received.

'What are you scared of?' Severus asked him softly, already having a pretty good idea.

'They won't like me anymore.' Harry sniffed.

'They will always like you Harry, they are your family and friends, and they want to protect you.' Severus told him.

'Pettigrew.' Harry informed him, wanting to contradict his remark.

'He doesn't matter, and you know that.' Severus told him firmly.

'and besides, even if whatever has you worried does effect anyone, you will always have me, no matter what.'

Harry looked him in the eye, seeing the truth of his statement, grinned faintly and gave him a light hug in thanks, causing Severus to blush lightly and Harry to giggle.

They got up and walked back over to the table, where everyone was looking at Harry worriedly.

'Are you ready to tell us Harry?' Hermione questioned him softly, placing her hand on his shoulder in worry.

Harry shook his head and said something about waiting for the end of the chapter.

"**I know **_**some **_**things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

'I'm so proud.' Hermione muttered, wiping a tear. Harry groaned and swatted her head playfully, ignoring the snicker his father and godfathers sent his way.

Hermione was glad that she was able to get Harry out his solemn mood.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our **_**world, I mean. **_**Your **_**world. **_**My **_**world. **_**Yer parents' world.**_**"**

'Since when did we own a world Lily?' James asked curiously.

'I don't know' Lily huffed, 'you're the one with money, maybe you bought it.' She muttered sarcastically, and didn't see the look of glee in James' eye. He had a brilliant idea to win Lily over fully.

"**What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

As did those who were in the room with Fate.

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." **

'Mimblewimble?' Remus asked faintly.

'Mimblewimble.' Harry stated, remembering what he had heard that night.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"**But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," **

'With the way those _people _are, I doubt it.' Lucius sneered.

**he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous.**_

'Yes! We're famous!' James yelled.

'For being killed, and being the parents of the boy-who-lived' Lily reminded him sadly, causing James to look really depressed.

**You're **_**famous.**_**"**

'Unfortunately.' Harry mumbled.

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

'We weren't' Lily said, 'but now that we died, we are.' She mumbled.

"**Yeh don' know . . . yeh don' know . . ." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair,**

'How in the he-' Sirius trailed off at he stern look he was receiving from the women in the room. 'heck, did he get his hands through his hair?' The boys just shrugged at his question, sniggering at his predicament with the women of the room.

**fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally.**

'He is not a thing!' Lily screamed, shrilly.

'Hmm, I wonder what one of those muggles in the other dimension thought of this.' Regulus mused thoughtfully. When everyone in the room stared at him, he continued on, a little defensive,

'Well, they would be reading about magic, so what would they think?'

'Good point Reg,' Sev murmured, 'wish we could ask.'

Fate and Time shared a look, quickly asked the higher-ups, not waiting for an answer and simultaneously clicked their fingers.

In a burst of white light, a teenage girl of about 5'5" appeared in the room. She had deep brown, wavy hair with blonde highlights and light blue eyes. Her mouth was curved into a simple, but pretty smile and she appeared to be talking on a phone.

'Yeah, I know. That movie was so totally awesome, and Jacob Black – yummy.' She continued talking with what those in the room assumed to be her friend, until she heard a throat being cleared. She looked rather surprised as she looked around the room, and took in everyone there. Her eyes widened at every person she saw, until she saw Fate and Time, and then they became confused.

'I'm gonna have to call you back' she said slowly, before touching the phone and putting it in the pocket of her straight legged jeans. She looked at the room once again, and let out a confused laugh.

'I'm dreaming right?' she asked, and pinched herself, rather hardly, only to flinch.

'Apparently not.' She mumbled.

'OK, what the hell is going on, and why are the Harry Potter characters here? She asked.

Fate got up and walked over to her, very slowly as if not to scare her.

'My name is Fate, and this is Time. I gather you know everyone else here.'

The girl nodded.

'My name is Amara. So, let me see if I got this right. I am in a room, filled with the characters of the fictional novel Harry Potter, and with Fate and Time, as in the goddesses.'

'Pretty much, but we are _not _fictional' Harry told Amara with a smile on his face.

Amara raised one of her delicate eyebrows and questioned, 'Why?'

'Well, we – being Time and I brought those from the Harry Potter world here to change what has happened, because someone just messed it right up. We are doing this by reading the series that is in your dimension, we are currently reading the chapter called the Keeper of the Keys where,'

'Hagrid comes to get Harry from the Hut on the Rock' Amara cut Fate off.

'Well yeah, and then Regulus wondered what the people in your dimension thought about all this, and Sev wanted to ask,'

'I was _joking!'_Sev protested.

'So, Time and I brought you here, because you're like obsessed with it.'

'Fate that is not nice!' Lily protested.

'Nah,' Amara shrugged it off.

'It's true.' She continued.

'So, how long am I here for?' Amara asked as she pulled a chair up in between Remus and Sirius, who looked at her in curiosity.

'As long as you want, we will send you back to just a few minutes after you were taken.' Time replied.

'K, then I am staying till then end of the series.'

'So…' Sirius started.

'What _did_ you think of the whole magic thing?'

'Awesome, of course.' Amara replied simply.

'You don't seem terribly surprised that there is more than one dimension. I mean, we know, because we are magical, but…' Remus trailed off at the look in Amara's eyes.

'You did just say different dimensions, right?' Amara asked.

'Yes…'Remus replied, a little uncertain.

'I KNEW IT!' Amara cried as she jumped up.

'Lauren totally owes me 20 bucks!'

The room looked at her, and she blushed, sitting back down.

'I always thought there was more than one dimension, and that all the books that author's write are kinda like a look into that particular dimension, and I was so totally right!' Amara explained.

'As for the whole Harry Potter thing, those along with the Twilight Saga, which you wouldn't know of, are my favorite series'. Both the books and the movies.'

'Wait! We are in a movie?' Hermione cried in shock.

'Well, your characters are. And I so totally knew that Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton and Gary Oldman didn't do Harry, Draco and Sirius justice. In fact, none of the actors did.'

Everyone looked at her, before Fate suggested they get back to reading, and everyone agreed.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

'Unfortunately.' Lucius sneered.

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

'Because Hagrid will really listen to you.' Nacrissa said dubiously.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley**

'So a three year old?' Amara questioned.

**would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him?**

'I wonder what was in that letter. I never got it.' Harry said, his voice laced with curiosity.

**I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"**Kept **_**what **_**from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

'Since when are you eager Harry?' Hermione asked him.

'I'm always eager, for one thing at least.' Harry said with a leer, causing many to blush and snicker.

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!"**

'From what?' James asked.

'Plus- Hagrid is older than him.' Sirius added.

'That was random.' Amara commented, looking at Sirius, who blushed under her scrutiny – causing her to smirk in satisfaction.

**yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,"**

'Now _that _would be pretty funny.' Amara commented with a sadistic gleam in her eye, which was mirrored by the majority of the room.

Ron glared at the clearly beautiful girl. She was taking all the attention away from him even more than Harry did. Not to mention she is clearly dark, never mind the fact that she is a muggle, from a different dimension.

Ginny glared at the girl who was clearly more beautiful than her, she was going to steal _her _Harry away. (A.N: Don't worry people who don't want Harry with an O.C, I don't even know if he will have a pairing, but it won't be with Amara.)

Pettigrew leered at the new girl. He was hoping that his Lord will let him have some fun with her before he kills her. He obviously forgot that she was from a different dimension.

**said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."**

There was silence inside the room.

**There was silence inside the hut. **

'That was rather blunt.' Regulus commented.

'It works though.' Amara shot right back.

**Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry.**

'And of course you don't believe him.' Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

'Well I can't make it easy for him, now can I?' Harry told her with a grin.

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. **

'No, I am not. I am only average. I have trouble in everything but DADA.' Harry said, pouting at the fact that Hagrid still didn't believe him, even after all these years.

'Oh, Harry' Hermione sighed.

'You are a very good wizard, you have the power, skills, brains and so much more, but you just don't use them.'

Harry glared at her for even suggesting it and turned away with a pout, making most of the room sigh, and Amara to giggle.

**With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?**

'Why do I get the feeling that you are compared to us a lot?' Lily asked her son, James nodded along in agreement.

'Because I am.' Harry said with a grin, but at the same time his voice held a dejected note.

'No one ever sees him as _just _Harry. He is either James' son, Lily's son or The-Boy-Who-Lived.' Hermione explained to them.

'Oh my baby!' Lily cried as she flung her arms around him.

Harry blushed as he feebly tried to push her off of him, but was secretly pleased at the loved he was being shown from his parents.

**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

'YES!' the majority of the room chorused.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green**

Sirius didn't even bother to comment anymore, he just groaned with the same unreadable look in his eyes.

**to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on- the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRY**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

'Oh my god! That was the exactly them same as mine!' James exclaimed excitedly.

'Duh!' Amara said with a roll of her eyes.

'Yeah James, you are both Mr. Potter, and the only thins that change on those things are the deputy headmistresses name and the name of the student. They are programmed in, has been like that for hundreds of years.' Remus explained, trying vainly to ignore the confused looks of the majority of the room.

'_Honestly,' _Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, 'doesn't anyone read _Hogwarts: a History?' _her question was met with incredulous looks from most of the room.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered,**

'Remind you of someone?' Ron asked Harry with a grimace.

'Don't compare me to _him'_ Harry told Ron with a similar grimace.

Hermione giggled at their looks and Amara looked Harry over,

'Harry is definitely better looking than _him _anyway.' She commented.

"**What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

'Well what other way is there to send mail?' Lucius asked – looking very bemused.

'The Muggle way.' The muggle-borns and half-bloods in the room chorused.

"**Gallopin' Gorgons,**

'I really doubt that gargoyles would gallop – like ever.' James said with an amused expression.

**that reminds me,"**

'Of what?' Sirius questioned.

'Well, if you let Lily continue reading, you would find out' Tonks glared at her cousin.

**said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

'The poor thing.' Alice said sympathetically.

— **a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

'Nice skill there, cub.' Remus said to Harry with a grin.

Harry looked at him with a rather bemused expression on his face.

'Did you just call me cub?' Harry asked.

'If you don't want me too, I won't.' Remus apologized, feeling self-conscious about his "furry little problem"

Harry saw his expression, and went over to him and gave him a hug.

'You can call me whatever you like Moony – just as long as your not calling me your bitch.' Harry told him.

Remus laughed at that and hugged him back. The rest of the room had studiously ignored their conversation – although a few lips twitched at the bitch part.

'Now that the moooshiness is over – shall we continue?' Amara asked, winking at Remus.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Harry his letter.**_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm.**

Several of the room's occupants shuddered at the thought of flying in that weather – even the Qudditch players.

**Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"**He's not going," he said.**

'I'd like to see him try and stop Harry from going.' Lucius sneered at the book in disgust – the Dursley's that is.

**Hagrid grunted.**

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"**A what?" said Harry, interested.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

'That's putting it nicely.' Frank ground out.

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him!**

'_Stamp. It. Out. Of. Him. STAMP IT OUT OF HIM?' _Lily screamed in rage.

'If they laid even a skin particle on Harry, on _MY _baby, I'll hex them into the next dimension.' She promised.

'As long as it ain't mine.' Amara told her.

'Fine.' Lily agreed.

**Wizard indeed!"**

"**You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew **_**I'm a — a wizard?"**

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew**_**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?**

Lily is _not _dratted!' James and Sev shouted. Sev blushed and sunk into his chair when he realized what he had said, but not before receiving a knowing smirk from Harry.

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **_**school **_**— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn,**

'That was the year James and Sirius attempted to Prank me and I retaliated by putting frog spawn in their hair, I forgot to put the vial back in my trunk.' Lily seethed at her sister.

**turning teacups into rats.**

At the raised eyebrows Lily sighed and gave them the simple answer of –

'My parents wanted proof that I was learning something, so the Ministry allowed it for that one summer.'

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" **

'As they should be.' All the purebloods said.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

'Probably had.' Lily muttered.

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as — **_**abnormal**_

'Don't insult my son!' James and Lily yelled.

'But I am abnormal, even in the wizarding world.' Harry said sadly

Just as the the others were about to contradict his remark, Amara interrupted.

'You're right Harry.' The others looked at her in shock and rage. Harry just smiled, thankful for someone being honest with him – but it still made him sad that he couldn't be normal and fit in.

'You should be proud of that fact Harry.' Everyone looked at her in shock and confusion.

Amara sighed and started to explain.

'If we were all meant to be normal – whatever that is – we wouldn't have been born with different characteristics and personalities. There is no real definition of normal, because everyone has a different definition if what normal is. For example – Harry's is being like everyone else and fitting in, whilst my own is everyone being who they are – in other words, I don't really have a definition of normal. On another point, why should we be like everyone else? Why should we all be the same? The world would be rather monotonous and boring.' Amara finished her rather lengthy explanation with a soft smile.

Her explanation had caused all the others in the room to have a very serious think, except Fate and Time, they already knew all this, and sent prideful smiles towards Amara who blushed slightly.

'She's right.' Hermione said finally, with the rest of the room nodding along in agreement.

— **and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

'A CAR CRASH?' screamed those who didn't know.

'Pretty much.' Harry said, eying the others in the room carefully.

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?**

'I reckon' James muttered.

**It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

'As we have said before – more like everybody.' Draco stated.

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

'That would have been interesting.' Amara said with a gleam in her eyes.

'What's with that gleam in your eyes Amara?' Remus asked apprehensively.

'I just thought of a fan fiction challenge!' (_A.N: This counts for all of you too – let me know if you are gonna use it.') _She yelled in delight.

'What's that?' Hermione asked in interest.

'Basically, it's when fans of a book series or movie series write there own versions of events in the universe, it could be a slight change, or a major one. They even change the couplings in the stories.' Amara gave tem a brief overview.

The girls in the room seemed to become more excited at the prospect, but Harry was nervous.

'And people, actually write it about us?'

'Oh yes. The Harry Potter series is quite possibly the most popular.' Mara asked eagerly.

'What type of pairings?' Harry asked, even more apprehensive.

'Oh, everyone! I have seen ones when you are paired with many people, and I have seen at least one when you are paired with one of the people in this room. The options are limitless.'

'Even us – his parents?' Lily and James cried – scandalized.

'Oh yes! Harry has gone back in time in some of them – or only one of you dies that night, and Harry ends up as who you want. There is one that I am reading called 'Little Husbands' (_A.N: Good story!) _when Harry and James are twins, and they love each other so much when they are children that they convince their mum to bond them, but it actually worked, when she didn't think it would. It's not finished yet, but it's going through their years at Hogwarts, with some significant changes – like Pettigrew when to Slytherin.' Amara finished, everyone had various emotions on their faces.

'What about lengths?' Nacrissa and Hermione asked at the same time.

'They vary. There are some really short ones called 'drabbles' and then there are longer ones.'

'So what is this challenge of yours?' Regulus asked – trying to get back on topic.

'My challenge is – What would happen if Harry had gone to Hogwarts not knowing who he was and what he did as a baby.'

'Nice challenge.' Ginny complemented – thinking of some very nasty things.

'I know.'

'Let's get back to the story now.' Ron said, rather disturbed.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. . . ."**

'Still is.' Harry muttered to Hermione.

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"**

'He won't say it.' James said, shaking his head.

"**Who?"**

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

'James is right, he won't say it.' Regulus commented, he had connected with Hagrid rather well when at Hogwarts – not that anyone knew that.

"**Why not?"**

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went . . . bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. **

'Thats one way to put it.' Severus drawled lazily – having heard it all before.

**His name was . . ."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

'He won't say it.' Sirius repeated sadly.

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

'He wouldn't be able to spell it.' Lucius sneered, causing many to glare at him.

"**Nah — can't spell it.**

Lucius sent everyone a smug look. Harry was worried, this was a different Lucius to before.

**All right — **_**Voldemort.**_**" Hagrid shuddered.**

'Oh my god! Hagrid said it!' James stated in disbelief.

'Harry totally rocks!' Sirius stated, hugging the closet person – Amara.. She blushed lightly, and waited for him to pull back, which he did soon after – a blush on his own face, having realized what he had done.

"**Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches . . . terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.**

Hermione snorted, glancing at Harry.

**Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

'WHAT?!' James screamed. Lily jumped up in joy and in her excitement crushed her lips n James', causing the rest to stop their congratulations in shock.

James' eyes were pen in shock, before they slowly closed and replied to Lily's forceful kiss.

After minutes f them kissing, and Harry hiding behind Hermione, blushing (he didn't want to see his parents kiss.) they slowly pulled apart, eyes gazing into each others. A smile appeared on Lily's lips as she pushed the shocked James into his chair and promptly sat on his lap. Ignoring their gaping friends, she continues on with the chapter.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before . . . probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

'And Lily's a muggleborn.' Severus muttered to himself.

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em . . . maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

There were ears running down the faces of the females in the room, and th majority of the boys were trying to hold them off. Lucius just sneered at them all.

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway . . .**

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards **

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

'What were you thinking?' Hermione asked tearfully.

'That there was no way I could survive something that killed my parents.' Harry said with tears n is eyes.

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it . . . every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry . . . chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach . . . dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back . . . and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

'That was my first happy memory that I could remember.' Harry said to himself, in a sad whisper. Remus had heard him of course, and Amara could gather what he was thinking, she got up and gave him a soft hug.

'You have many happy memories now, and have more to make. Not to mention,' she continued

'Now that the past people will know what's going to happen – it will change.' She told him – ignoring the soft coos and fiery glares.

Harry smiled at her, whispering a thanks, as she went back to her seat. She just winked at him and gestured for a tearful Lily to continue.

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

'Have I mentioned unfortunately yet?' Harry asked sarcastically, causing Hermione to swat him playfully.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. **

"**Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born.**

The eyes of all those magical in the room widened.

'You never told us that Harry.' Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

'Didn't think it was anything significant.' Harry replied with a shrug, kind of uncomfortable at everyone's reaction to the news.

'Harry 'Draco started 'My name didn't go down until my first burst of accidental magic when I was four.'

'It's the same for everyone – no ones name goes down until their first accidental magic.' Hermione said – knowing this from her reading.

'Harry had his first burst of accidental magic on the day he was born.' Fate commented.

'He summoned his dummy to him.' Time said softly, nodding in agreement to what Fate had originally said.

Harry blushed, now realizing he may be a little more powerful than he originally thought.

**He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled—"**

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" **

'Oho…' Hermione said, as she glanced at the rest of the table who had satisfied smirks on their faces.

**yelled Uncle Vernon.**

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, **

"**NEVER —" he thundered, **

"— **INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!"**

'Too right' Sirius agreed, looking slightly fearful at Hagrid's outburst.

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

The room – excluding Lucius (who had been acting weird), burst into rambunctious laughter.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, **

"**but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

'That's one way to describe an act of magic beyond your level' Lucius sneered disdainfully.

Nacrissa looked t her boyfriend in shock – how could he say something so cruel?

Lucius caught her eye and just sneered, causing tears to pop into her eyes.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said.**

"**I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'.**

'Hagrid!' Lily yelled, scandalized at his lack of decorum for the rules.

**I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job —"**

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

"**Why were you expelled?"**

'That is one tale we would all like to know.' James declared.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all shared a smirk, knowing exactly why Hagrid was expelled. Draco and Regulus caught their smirks, and instantly knew that they knew the reason, and where insanely curious.

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

'Well, that's the end of the chapter.' Lily declared snuggling into James' warmth.

'Now Potter – 'Sev started.

'Yes?' both Harry and James said.

'Harry then – are you going to tell us why you were so panicked earlier?' He asked, gaining the attention of the rest of the room, who had been chatting about the chapter.

Harry was instantly on the defensive – and Sirius noticed it straight away.

Sirius instantly jumped up from his chair and rushed to Harry's side.

'Harry, pup. It is OK; no one will think any less of you. I promise you, and if they do, I will turn into Padfoot and slobber all over them.' Sirius soothed him, trying to get him to calm with a joke.

Harry laughed a little as he lent into his godfather's side.

The others from the past looked on in shock as Sirius Black, the jokester, the player comforted his godson in what could only be described in a fatherly manner. This was a side to Sirius they had never seen – and what confused them the most, including the future groups, was that he knew what had Harry upset while the rest of them didn't. Not even his best friends knew.

The two groups from the different futures looked on with soft smiles – despite their confusion. The godfather that they all knew Sirius was had finally decided to sow himself.

Harry looked at his godfather's supporting and comforting gaze, to Severus' impatient, but supportive gaze and sighed.

'The quickest way to say this would be – mum, you better get ready to hex your sister and her family.' Harry looked up from the spot n the table he had fixed his eyes on, and met the confused stares of the others in the room.

Harry sighed and looked into Sirius' eyes, pleading with him, silently to tell them.

Sirius sighed and raised his mournful eyes to the rest of the room and shakily stated –

'Harry was abused.'

**A/N:**

Heyy guys, sorry about the long wait. It has just been really hectic for me. I had almost had this finished when we received news that the owners of my mum's rented house want to sell it, so we had until the 25th of January to find somewhere else and move. That got me really frantic. I also had glandular fever recently, and my end of year exams. We have found a house, and we are moving this Friday – exactly a week before Christmas. I have also seen my granddad again recently – the first time since I found out he has lung cancer, it was hard on me to see him – especially because I knew he had left his treatment too long, allowing it to spread to his liver, and I am seriously worried about him.

Anyway enough with the depressing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter – and as you noticed, although Amara is in it – she is not going to be a main part, except for a source of info – so don't worry.

Please r&r.

I have also now got a forum – have no idea how to use it exactly – so any info helps. It is for anyone waning to ask questions about either of my harry potter multi-chap stories. I also have a new pole up about whether I should make the overheard joke a longer fic or not!

Ciao for now…

Xx

_Finished on 14__th__ December 2009_

_Posted on 15__th__ December 2009_


	5. Diagon Alley

_I do not own any of the right involved to Harry Potter_

The group's (including Lucius, who was still acting weird.) eyes widened as one.

No one could comprehend it, no one had ever known. How did _Sirius _figure it out?

Regulus was the only one who knew how Sirius knew – their mother was a bitch after all.

When no denials came form Harry, who had his face hidden in Sirius' shoulder, the rage set in.

'I'll kill 'em!" James yelled, jumping from his seat.

There was a flash of light similar to the one that brought them there, and appearing from the light was the three Dursleys from Harry's sixth year.

When the realization of who had appeared hit the group – they started advancing menacingly.

Petunia screamed when she saw Lily, and Dudley tried his best to hide.

Surprisingly, when they were just about upon them, Harry ran in front of the Dursleys, hands aloft to stop the advancing group – Sirius at his side.

'Harry?' Hermione questioned, glaring at the Dursleys.

'Just because they hurt me, doesn't mean you can do the same to them. It would be sinking to their level, and I _know _you are all above that.' Harry said – not looking anywhere near the three at the back of the crowd.

'But…' Lily tried to protest.

'Reg,' Sirius interrupted. 'You know what mum did to me, and you wanted to get revenge. This is no different. I stopped you and dad then – Harry is stopping all of you now.' The crowd seemed to consider it, Sirius being mature for once making them really think, and one last look at Harry convinced them.

With one last glare directed at the Dursleys, all but Harry and Sirius sat down.

Before they could say anything, Harry barked at them to shut up.

'We were summoned by Fate and Time to fix things in my life. We are currently at the part when Hagrid came to get me before my first year, if you know what is good for you – you will sit down and shut up!' the Dursleys obeyed silently.

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and they sat back down next to each other.

Time silently conjured some food for everyone but the Dursleys, causing Dudley to whimper,

They ate silently, contemplating the events so far.

Before long, Amara had started joking around with Sirius and Harry, breaking the tense, awkwardness in the air.

Soon enough, they were done eating and they started the next chapter.

'I'll read.' Draco volunteered.

**Chapter 5: Diagonally**

There was a mixture of excitement and sadness in the room. Excitement because Harry was going to the wondrous Diagon Alley, sadness because he couldn't do it with his family.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

"**It was a dream," he told himself firmly.**

Everyone shot him confused looks.

'Why are you telling yourself that it's a dream?' Fred asked him curiously.

Harry looked at him, and found it hard to repress a wince at seeing him again. No matter what anyone told him, he thoroughly blamed himself for the deaths of everyone in the war – Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and Cedric especially.

'Nothing like that had ever happened to me, it was too good to be true, and I didn't want to get my hopes up.' Harry replied softly, causing those in the room to glare at the Dursleys, who shrunk back in fear.

"**I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

'Why the cupboard?' Remus questioned him

'Until I went to Hogwarts, it was the only place I felt safe.' Harry replied.

'Is that why at times, you tend to huddle into the smallest places you can find?' Ron asked in concern.

_What a wimp. _Was the thought of three persons.

Harry did nothing but nod. Amara went over to him and gave him a hug.

'Did you know, that when I am scared, I curl up in a ball under the covers, and clutch the closet soft toy I can find, which is sometimes difficult, because I have so many. Or if I am sad, I will look to the pictures I have on my wall, all of them 'fictional' characters, and ask them to protect me and make me feel safe,(actually know someone who does this,) sometimes I even pray to the elements. Got that one out of a book – I am such a total nerd.' Amara whispered into his ear.

Harry chuckled, glad to know he wasn't the only one who did seemingly irrational things when feeling great amounts of emotions.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

There was a confused muttering around the circle.

'Bet it's an owl!' James and Sirius cried as one. When the others thought about it, they refused the bet, saying that and owl was the only logical option. The two grumbled as they settled to hear more of the story.

_**And there**_**'**_**s Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, **_**Harry thought, his heart sinking. **

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and whacked Harry on the back of his head.

'Ow, what was that for?' Harry asked in protest.

'For being an idiot.' Hermione answered simply.

**But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

'Not a dream.' James sung.

'I know that dad.' Harry said in amusement.

'How?' Peter asked with narrowed eyes.

'Because I've already lived it.' Harry answered with a roll of his eyes.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him.**

'And thus, Harry Potter realized his dream, was in fact, a reality.' Tonks said in a deep announcer's voice, having conjured up a microphone.

Many in the room laughed at her impersonation.

**The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa,**

'I would have been surprised if the couch hadn't collapsed.' Sev said, a little disdainfully.

**and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. **

'You have some weird descriptions Harry.' Draco informed him with a raised eyebrow.

'Well thank you, thank you very much.'

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered**

**onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

'I think the owl wants paying.' Ron said through a mouthful of food.

Most of the room grimaced as Lucius sneered at him –

'Duh!'

"**Don't do that."**

'Nice try son, but when a post owl wants its money – it wants its money.' James informed him, nodding decisively.

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. **

'Just wake him up why don't you?' Alice said to him sarcastically.

'Oh, he was already awake.' Harry told them. 'He had his face buried into the couch, trying to stop himself from laughing.' There were a few giggles produced from this, causing Harry to pout.

"**There's an owl —"**

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"**What?"**

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

'And how long would that take?' The Twins asked with raised eyebrows.

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing **_**but **_**pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags . . . finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

'How long did it take?' Ginny asked curiously.

'Bout five minutes.' Harry answered, ignoring the surprised looks – cause seriously, its Hagrid's coat.

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"**Knuts?"**

"**The little bronze ones."**

'That's a good way to describe them.' Lily said thoughtfully, remembering how hard it was for her to remember the Wizarding coins when she was eleven.

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. **

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

There were a few grins around the room at this.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"**Um — Hagrid?"**

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

"**I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night . . . he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

'The Potters are one of the richest families in the world! You don't need to worry about the money.' Draco and the Black's called out.

'We are?' Harry asked in confusion – eyes wide.

'Yep.' James said, looking a little embarrassed at the fact.

'Wait – didn't you ever know?' Draco asked him.

'No.' Harry answered. 'I thought I only had the one vault – the one I have used since I was eleven.'

'No, that's just the trust vault. You only use it for schooling needs, and anything else you want till you turn seventeen or get emancipated so you can access the entire account.' James told his son, wondering how his son didn't know.

'Who on earth would hide it from you?' Hermione asked Harry. Their eyes widened when an idea hit them, and then narrowed in anger.

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"**But if their house was destroyed —"**

'You thought that their money was kept in their house?' Hermione asked him.

'I never learnt about things like banks at the Dursleys.' Harry replied.

This statement caused the whole room to glare at the Dursleys. Vernon and Dudley flinched away from the glares, but Petunia blushed in guilt.

"**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. **

'Yep, but it's not the only one.' Narcissa said seriously.

'There's more?' Hermione, Amara and Harry asked in surprise.

'Yeah, but they are much smaller, and usually have only the one branch. Only the really rich people have vault at Gringotts because the opening fee for accounts is quite pricey, and all that protection doesn't come cheap. It's different when just getting money converted, but to have an account – well, you get it.' Regulus explained, stopping himself when he realized he was starting to ramble.

Hermione and Harry traded a look, and their eyes held confusion and suspicion.

**Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

'Gee, that's healthy.' Lily commented sarcastically, not at all happy that Harry was eating cake for breakfast.

"**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?"**

'Duh.' Lucius sneered in disdain.

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

'As we stated not long ago, there is more than one, Gringotts is just the one that those with lots of money use.' Sirius said, reminding everyone of the conversation a few sentences ago.

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

"_**Goblins**_**?"**

'Not the … food.' Both Ron and Peter whimpered, but were firmly ignored.

'No, they're muggles.' Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's disbelief. She too was ignored.

"**Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. **

Hermione and Harry shared a glance and smirked a little, not noticeable to anyone else. Ron looked at them and saw it though. His ears started to turn red at the sight of the two.

**Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts.**

'Only if you know all of the secrets Hogwarts has – but then again, that is also a bad thing.' Harry commented, glancing at Draco. Draco glance black and blushed sheepishly, mouthing an apology, to which Harry nodded his acceptance.

**As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly.**

'He always gets like that when someone asks him to do something important.' James commented with a small grin.

"**He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you **

'What? Now my godson is stuff? Important – yes, but stuff?' Sirius asked increadouulsy.

'What evs.' Harry shrugged, not really caring considering that Hagrid got him out of the horrid Dursleys, at least for a little while.

— **gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see.**

'Only when sober and with someone he doesn't like.' Harry and Hermione commented together.

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

"**Flew," said Hagrid.**

'_Flew?'_ the room asked in disbelief.

"_**Flew**_**?"**

'Seems little Harry agrees with us.' Remus said with a small, amused smile at the attitude of his cub.

"**Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

'Not supposed to use magic at all.' Alice sung happily, curiosity burning in her eyes at how he did it. She was still wondering why her and Frank were here, along with the Slytherins. It just didn't make any sense.

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

'What were you imagining?' Frank asked him curiously, he himself imagining him on a broom, but that would have to be a big broom.

'Him flapping his arms around like a lunatic.' Harry answered, the image flying through his mind again.  
The rest of the group – excluding Lucius, chuckled at the same image.

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

'He just learnt about a brand new world, like he was going to deny seeing more of what he could do.' George spoke up from where he was whispering to his twin.

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

'Hmm, where should I start?' Alice murmured. 'Dragons, spells, enchantments – which really are the same thing when you think about it, or how about the vicious, wizard-hating, axe wielding goblins?' she asked sarcastically.

"**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and had to hide their grins. _That's what __**they **__think!' _they thought simultaneously.

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet. **_**Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

'Then ask them. You are never going to learn otherwise.' Lily told her son sternly.

Harry just raised his eyebrow at her, making her wonder if the Prince's and Potter's were related in any way, because that looked so much like Severus, it was scary.

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

" '**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job.**

'Fudge?' Those from 1976.

'That idiotic man became Minister?' Remus asked, flabbergasted.

'Unfortunately.' Those from the other two timelines muttered.

**Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

'Of course, he is nothing but a sheep – he can't think for himself,' Regulus muttered,

'Makes him perfect for me to stay out of trouble though,' Lucius muttered, Narcissa looked at him in disbelief, as did many others from the past, Hermione and Harry shared a glance, suspicion shining in their eyes.

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic **_**do**_**?"**

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

'Well actually, that is only one department. The Ministry of Magic is actually for – well, I dunno actually,' Regulus commented with a frown.

"**Why?"**

"_**Why**_**? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

'Is it actually that? I always thought it was more of the fact that the Wizarding World was afraid that the Witch Hunts would start up again,' Amara said, looking curiously around, eyes settling on Lucius and narrowing slightly.

'Well, yeah. Pretty much.' George said happily, bouncing in his seat a little, before going back to his conversation with Fred.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. **

'Of course they stared, Hagrid is HUGE!' James commented as the others nodded in agreement.

Hermione was looking around the room, analyzing everyone's faces, Lucius had completely closed off, becoming like the man he was when they were in school; but now Narcissa seemed to be a little fidgety to be sitting near the Gryffindors and those from the future, and her face seemed to be just holding off a sneer of disgust. What on earth was going on with the Slytherins?

**Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

'That is why Dumbledore should have sent me or Minerva to you – we wouldn't have been so obvious.' Severus sneered from his spot near Harry.

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are **_**dragons **_**at Gringotts?"**

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"**You'd **_**like **_**one?"**

Those from 1976 shook their heads – 'Crazy man.' Lily commented, looking to Narcissa, who looked at her in disdain, causing Lily to flinch just a little.

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go." They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their**

**tickets.**

'Good call, if Hagrid tried, he probably would have been kicked out of the station or sent to a mental institution.' Regulus said, as he narrowed his eyes at Lucius and Narcissa who were whispering to each other, and then to Sev who appeared to become even more disdainful.

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.**

'Okay one: Hagrid knits?' Sirius asked the group incredulously, receiving slow, shocked nods in response; Sirius shook his head – reminding some of a dog shaking after a bath. 'Two: If Harry lost his letter, I am somehow entering that damn book and pummeling him.' Sirius glared at the Harry in the room who nodded and shrunk behind Amara a little.

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

'Good' Sirius nodded decisively, making Harry peek out from behind Amara, causing a few giggles in the room.

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

Sirius' eyes widened as he realized he said what Hagrid did … will … whatever, he shook his head and forgot about the situation.

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

'Oh, I wonder how much has changed.' Alice squealed excitedly. Frank looked at her and raised a single eyebrow – shuddering, Alice calmed and looked to him – 'Don't ever do that again! You looked like Sev.'

There were some laughs, but Sev glared at her and snarled –

'Don't call me that!' Jumping a little, Alice apologized with wide eyes as everyone gave Severus some strange looks. Ignoring it for now, the room turned back to Draco who was watching his mother and father with narrowed eyes. Realizing everyone was waiting on him, he coughed and raised the book to hide his blush and read the list.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRY**

**uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags course books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin Trimble**

**other equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

'It's exactly the same!' James yelled in disbelief. 'Well, except the defence book. Position still cursed then?' James asked his son in curiosity.

'Yeah, but Hermione here is working on it.' Harry turned a blinding smile on the now blushing girl who coughed and looked at the book pointedly.

'I seem to remember one last sentence on that letter.' Hermione pointed to the book and the others looked back to Draco.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

'That rule is STILL around?' Sirius, Regulus and James demanded in fury. The others nodded and James looked to his son,

'Don't worry, when we re-write everything, we will smuggle a broom in somehow.' James winked. 'Ouch! What was that ….' James trailed off as he rubbed his head and looked into Lily's eyes.

'You will not be corrupting our son.' She said simply before ignoring James again.

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

'If you know where to go,' Regulus said, a little pompously.

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

Regulus had wide eyes as Sirius and Amara snickered at him. They only stopped after a very pointed look from Lily, which promised them a hexing if they didn't shut up.

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

'Bumbling idiot,' Sev sneered cruelly. Severus ad Lily both looked at him in shock, and after a few seconds, Severus' eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

'Well, that one is easy. We have science.' Hermione said simply, taking in the looks of either understanding, or complete confusion.

'Well, for example, Wizards and Witches have the flu system to communicate, or Owl Post. Muggles have got a system called the Telephone which allows you to make calls anywhere in the world by typing in a specific set of numbers. Each household with a telephone has a different number. The technology even advanced to make mobile phones, also known as cell phones. They have the same capabilities – actually they have even more, and you can take it with you anywhere you go, and its small enough to fit in your pocket or purse. They didn't use to be of course – they started out the size of a brick, but they keep getting more and more compact … and…' Hermione started to ramble, so Harry put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Hermione, realizing sh was rambling blushed and looked at the table top. Grinning, Harry decided to add some more.

'There is also the postal system, which is similar to Owl Post, but it is delivered by a person/people who are paid to do the work, this system also can be used world wide, but it is rather slow. Although most of you, even the muggle-borns won't know this, there is also a device called the internet, which allows you to do all sorts of things, including shop online, but they also have a mail service called E-Mail, which stands for electronic mail, and you can send that from England to a person in Australia, and they would get it in a matter of seconds.' Harry explained, loving the looks on the faces of those in the room.

'Don't forget about texting!' Amara piped up, but Harry just shook his head in amusement.

'Let's not overload them too much? Ey?' Grinning, Amara nodded and looked back to Draco, who cleared his throat with a wide-eyed expression and continued.

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. **

'That's one way to part a crowd.' Frank commented with a slightly raised eyebrow, which he quickly lowered when Alice glared at him.

**They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? **

'Why yes, yes there is.' Sirius commented cheerfully, shooting looks at the Slytherins from his time every now and then.

**Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? **

'Of course there is baby.' Lily said softly, gazing at the cover of the book, before wrinkling her nose. 'That is a horrible picture of you.' Harry chuckled quietly, blushing slightly at being called baby.

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? **

James snorted. 'They don't have a big enough imagination for this. No to mention no sense of humor.'

'Really James, they can't have that small of a brain. No humor? How would they survive?' Remus said lightly. Everyone dutifully ignored the flustered and angry looks that now occupied the Dursley's face.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so;**

'See, Harry agrees with me.' James said, pointing at the book in triumph.

'Why you – ' Vernon trailed off as he caught site of the look Harry shot him … and the bunch of wands pointing at his face probably helped too.

**yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

'Just don't trust him with important secrets…' Peter spoke up suddenly; looking like he had just woke up from a nap.

'Well duh,' Harry commented with a roll of his eyes and a discreet sneer in Peter's direction that no one caught.

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there.**

'Yeah, it really doesn't look like it should be famous, does it?' Alice said with a scrunched up nose.

**The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. **

'That would be the Muggle Repelling Charm.' Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. Harry looked over to her and gave her a small smile. Blushing, she smiled back, but inside she was gloating.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

'Hahahaha, never heard Tom be called that before.' Sirius barked out in between his laughs.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, **

"**The usual, Hagrid?"**

'He bloody well not be drinking in front of my son … again.' Lily snarled viciously.

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be — ?"**

'Well, yes, that is indeed Harry Potter.' Tonks commented from her spot at the table; where she was enjoying herself scare the Dursleys by changing her features and hair colour over and over again.

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter . . . what an honor."**

'See, it's an honor to be near _my _pup!' Sirius boasted loudly. Harry just rolled his eyes before whacking Sirius on the back of his head, and motioning for Draco to continue reading, which he did with a small smirk.

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

'Why would they want to do that to you?' Vernon asked with a sneer.

'Because he is famous, duh!' Ron commented with a roll of his eyes.

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

"**Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."**

'All a flutter hey?' Sirius asked with a grin. 'A ladies man at eleven – I'm so proud.' He finished, before being hit by all the present females and Harry himself, excluding Amara who was giggling softly. Pouting, Sirius shrunk down in his chair, shifting it closer to Amara as he rubbed the back of his head pitifully.

"**Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

'Ah, the man of shooting stars.' Remus commented, reminding everyone of the first chapter, and the Marauders' plan for the end of year show.

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

'That was him?' Hermione commented with a small, thoughtful frown.

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

Harry just shook his head slowly. 'No, I would not remember some strangely dressed man who bowed to me out of no where. No not at all.' There were some giggles sounding from Harry's sarcastic remark.

**Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

"**Professor Quirrell!" **

'That little 2nd year?' Lily asked thoughtfully.

'Must be.' Alice replied, also frowning slightly. There was something about him tingling at their senses.

**said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

'_HE _is a teacher?' Frank asked in shock, having seen him around. Personally, he didn't think he looked particularly bright.

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

'Why didn't he burn then?' Hermione asked Harry in a whisper.

'Maybe _he _wasn't attached to him yet.' Harry suggested. Hermione nodded, thinking it over.

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. **

'You _have _got to be kidding me.' Remus and Regulus said, dropping their heads in misery.

"**N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

'If when we change things, he is still employed to be a teacher – Harry is going to a different school.' James said firmly, Lily nodding along with him.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

"**Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, **

'Well, she's persistent.' Narcissa sneered.

**and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"**Is he always that nervous?"**

'Good question Mini-pup.' Sirius said, frowning in concentration. Leaning over, Harry poked his forehead in a silent communication, telling him he was thinking too much.

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience. . . . They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"**

'Well, why the HELL is he teaching that class then?' Remus almost screamed in outrage.

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. **

'Oh, it would be.' Hermione moaned in sympathy. 'That's why when Professor McGonagall came to see me, I was given a week to get my head around it all.' Harry looked at her in surprise, wondering if all Muggleborns and Muggle-Raised received that.

**Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

"**Three up . . . two across . . ." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

The people in the room, excluding the Slytherins who were acting weird and the Dursleys, but including Dudley leaned forward, waiting to hear Harry's reaction.

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

'That's it? Are you serious! No description at all?' Lily was the one to shout after a small pause.

'Apparently so,' James pouted in disappointment.

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. **

**Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

'Bank, bank, bank, bank,' Fred and George who had been mostly quiet until now suddenly started to bounce in their seats, and sing the small tune.

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, **

"**Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."**

'That's ridiculous!' Sev and Lily shouted out, being the two potions enthusiasts in the room.

'Get use to it,' Severus commented dryly.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.**

'Ooooo, we get to know the new model before its even invented! WHOOP!' James and Sirius jumped up cheering.

"**Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"**

Draco took a look at the faces of James and Sirius, raising an eyebrow at their drool, before shaking his head, and continuing – but not before a muttered 'Idiots.'

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. . . .**

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

'Bank, bank, bank, bank,' Fred and George continued, until Ginny had finally had enough and silenced them. Looking at each other for a moment, they shrugged and continued, despite the fact no one could hear them.

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —**

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. **

'Which, considering how short they are, is _so _not good.' Remus said, glaring at the Dursleys.

**He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

'That … is really not that intimidating.' Harry muttered to himself. Hermione and Amara who had heard, looked at him with a small grin.

"**Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

A grin was shared between the former Golden Trio, being noticed only by Remus, Severus and Amara.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

"**You have his key, sir?"**

"**Got it here somewhere," **

'Why the HELL does _Hagrid _have my son's key?' James asked with narrowed eyes.

**said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

"**That seems to be in order."**

'No, it really doesn't. Harry should be being shown to his account manager, and being told about his inheritance and what it means to be the heir to a noble family in both the magical and muggle world.' James fumed.

'Excuse me?' Harry asked with wide eyes. All, but two pairs f eyes turned to stare at Harry in surprise, the other two just shared a panicked look.

'You don't know?' George asked uneasily. Harry just shook his head, and a growl was heard from James.

'Someone has some explaining to do,' he muttered darkly.

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You- Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

'What?' Peter asked with excited eyes. He was ignored for the fact it was a stupid question.

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

'Your damn curiosity,' Hermione muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose, Draco, Ginny, Ron and the Twins nodded in agreement.

'Sounds like Lily,' Alice saide, nudging said girl with her elbow. Lily scowled at her, but didn't do anything else, wanting to know what was going on.

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

'Unless, he's drunk,' Almost every person in the room muttered with a sigh.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor.**

'Yep, give us a detailed description of that, and not my son's expression when he entered the Alley – thanks, thanks a lot.' James snarked.

**Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. **

'I think you got further than most though,' Regulus said in persuasive happy voice.

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, **

'Probably was,' Draco muttered to himself, unable to believe that Harry's eyesight was that good – yet that _bad_. No wonder he always lost to him in matches.

**but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

'Stalactite's hang tight to the ceiling.' Alice chirped.

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. **

'Or, there is that.' Frank smirked.

"**An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

As if on auto, the entire room scrunched their noses in disgust.

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out,**

'Told you that Potter's like green,' James said, looking at Sirius smugly, who had started to whimper again.

**and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. **

The group looked over to the Dursleys, who indeed had their eyes wide open, and Vernon had a greedy glint in them. Fate turned to face him and whispered in a deadly tone –

'Don't – even – think – about – it!' Whimpering, Vernon nodded, and scooted away from the table a little more.

**How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

'One speed only,' the Twins intoned at the same moment.

"**One speed only," said Griphook.**

Although everyone looked at them, the two only snickered. When everyone turned back to the book, the Twins heard a mumble of 'Blood-Traitors', but weren't sure who it came from.

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. **

'So much for one speed,' Tonks cut in sarcastically.

**The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

'Cool,' many in the room breathed out, including the Purebloods, as they hadn't seen their family vaults yet.

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

'For how long?' Remus asked in curiosity.

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

'Thank you Mini-Cub,' Remus smiled at the Harry in the room now, who blushed slightly.

"**About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

'Ooh, that is nasty,' Lily said with a wince.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

'Awww,' the majority of the room moaned in disappointment. The Golden Trio, Severus and Fate just smirked.

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, its best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

'How many Galleons to a Pound are there?' Harry asked curiously, never having found out before.

'Well, it changes as the currency rates change, but on average, one Galleon is about 5 ponds.' Hermione explained, watching with a smirk as the Dursleys' eyes widened.

'Huh,' Harry said simply, and then got a devious smirk, 'Unless you found a way to remove the goblin magic, and just sold the gold.' He looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows, she smirked a little too, but hit him in the head.

'The Goblins barely let you in the bank anymore, don't continue to anger them,' she pointedly ignored Harry's pout.

'No questions, you will find out,' Fate said before anyone could ask _why_ the goblins were angry with Harry.

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."**

'He's leaving _my _son, _alone_ on his first trip in Diagon Alley to – to – to DRINK!' Lily shrieked in outrage.

'Calm down Lils, calm down.' James was at her side, hugging her, calming her to the best of his ability.

'Once we re-write everything, it will be us with Harry, and we would never leave him to go drinking.' This final reassurance seemed to calm the furious redhead, who looked up at James and smiled softly. Before she sat down, she pecked him on the cheek quickly, which made him blush.

**He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

'Aww, Harry will make a friend,' Alice cheered happily. No one notice the look sent between Draco and Harry. Unnoticeably, Harry shifted so that he was closer to Draco and able to help if needed.

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face**

At this description, Draco shot a look at Harry who grinned sheepishly.

**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

"**Yes," said Harry.**

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

'Me too pup, me too.' Sirius said, going to pat Harry on the shoulder, only noticing that his future godson had moved when he almost fell off his chair. Sirius straightened himself, shooting a glare at the snickering Harry, who just shot him an innocent smile.

"**Have **_**you **_**got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

"**No," said Harry.**

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

There was a brief pause as a paper bag was conjured for James, who was at this moment, busy hyperventilating.

"_**I **_**do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"**

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

'Who the _hell _is this?' James asked incredulously. 'He sounds like a Malf….oh.' James said sheepishly, looking over to Draco, who had put the book on the table and pointedly poked his pointy chin. The others in the room had come to the same conclusion as James and ere now staring at the two.

'So I guess this is why you apologized so early on…?' Alice asked softly. Nodding, Draco turned to look at the younger version of his father, who looked at him in pride.

'You tell that half-blood son,' Lucius then went back to picking at his fingernails as everyone sent him startled looks, with the exception of Narcissa and Severus.

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

'So you did want to talk to me?' Draco asked Harry.

'Yeah, I just didn't know what to say.' Harry replied, a small smile on his face.

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't.**

'Gee, thanks.' Draco said dryly. Harry just grinned.

"**He works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

'So that's when I started to mess up,' Draco mumbled to himself.

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage **_**— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

'That's … pretty accurate actually,' Sirius said, pouting at the fact he couldn't say something to scold the kid.

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

'Well duh, setting fire to stuff _is _brilliant,' Fred yelled into the room.

'Brother dearest,' George said, facing Fred.

'Hmmm?' Fred asked, looking at George.

'Must you be so loud?' Fred placed a hand on his chin in thought, his forehead scrunched up in concentration, before nodding very seriously.

'Okay then,' George replied, turning back to the bewildered table. 'Chop, chop,' he baked in a perfect imitation of McGonagall, so perfect that it made the entire room obey his command without question.

"_**Do **_**you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. **

'But I _was_!' Draco spluttered as some angry glares were shot his way.

"**But they were **_**our **_**kind, weren't they?"**

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same,**

'Well, yeah. No magic, equals no Hogwarts.' Sirius said, continuing on with Mini-Harry's line of thought.

**they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

Harry and Draco both shook their heads in despair at their younger selves, whilst Lucius, Narcissa and Sev looked proudly at Draco.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy,**

'Don't blame you,' Draco muttered, loud enough so only Harry cold hear.

**hopped down from the footstool.**

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"**What's up?" said Hagrid.**

"**Nothing," Harry lied. **

'And that fooled him?' Hermione asked in surprise. 'You're a horrible liar.' She added for the benefit of others. Harry just smirked a little, and Draco continued with the book.

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. **

'I love that ink,' Lily sighed.

**When they had left the shop, he said, **

"**Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

There was another brief pause when James was re-introduced to the paper bag.

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

"— **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"**

"**Yer not **_**from **_**a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh **_**were **_**— he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

'Aww, thanks Hagrid.' Lily beamed happily.

"**So what **_**is **_**Quidditch?"**

James closed his eyes and continued to get to know the paper bag.

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules.**

'That – is the – WORST explanation of Qudditch I have EVER heard.' James exploded, running to Harry's side and babbling about Qudditch in his ear.

'Sorry Dad, I don't actually like Qudditch,' Harry shot him n apologetic look, which turned into a mind snicker as James feinted. Harry shot a look at those from his time and the time before his to let them know NOT to tell. He received smirks in return.

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

"**School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —"**

'They are _not_!' Tonks shouted igdantly (can someone please tell me how to spell this word properly?).

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. **

'That is _so _not true!' Draco, Regulus and Severus huffed in annoyance. The others were surprised when Lucius, Narcissa and Sev didn't join in.

**You-Know-Who was one."**

'I didn't know that,' James breathed in wonder.

"**Vol-, sorry — You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. **

Dudley did in fact have an eager look on his face, until a look from Vernon had him sinking into his chair.

**Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **_**Curses and Countercurses**_** (**_**Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the**__**Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much**__**More**_**) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

'Sorry Dud,' Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

'I would have done the same thing,' Dudley mumbled back, a little freaked to be talking to his cousin from the future.

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

'Yeah, that is normally true, but Harry _always _managaes the impossible,

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), **

'But gold, is good for other potions,' Severus and Sev mumbled at the same time, shooting each other a glare, and freaking out nearly everyone in the room.

**but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

'Beetle eyes … again?' Remus asked.

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

"**Just yer wand left — oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red.**

"**You don't have to —"**

'Aww, hes so humble,' Lily cooed, causing Harry to blush, and Ron, Draco and the Twins to snicker.

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago,**

'Hey,' Frank cried out, offended by the remark.

**yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. **

'Aww, Snowy's are the best,' Alice and Lily cooed.

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

Harry scrunched up his nose here, wondering how people got these thing out of his head!

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. **

-Insert death glares here.-

**Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand . . . this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

'It's what everyone looks forward to,' was chorused around the room.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

'Wow, he's got some good magical senesces,' Regulus murmured to himself, unheard by anyone else.

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

'Didn't think the chair would hold out long,' Remus commented.

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

'Okay, that is a creepy, yet accurate way to describe him,' Lily shuddered.

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes.**

'Again … already?' Lily moaned in desperation.

**It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

'How does he _remember_ that?' she asked in surprise. Everyone just shrugged.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

'Ya think?' Ron commented, a little rudely.

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. **

James also held wide eyes now.

**Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

There was a collective shudder throughout the room.

"**And that's where . . ." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

'He just had to touch, didn't he?' Draco sneered.

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.**

The majority of the room now also held wide eyes.

"**Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ." He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again. . . . Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

By now, they just shook their heads.

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

"**Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

"**But you don't **_**use **_**them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

'of course he does,' Peter cheered, ignoring the various eye rolls.

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look.**

'He knows,' Hermione said simply.

"**Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

'Okay, no talking!' James said sharply, at the looks, he continued in a chipper voice – 'I wanna listen to what wan Harry gets!' there were some groans, but everyone complied.

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple"**

Hermione turned her eyes to Harry, and smile grimly. He returned it, and looked at the rest of the room, waiting for their reactions.

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

There were a few cheers in the room.

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried,**

"**Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ."**

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious . . . curious . . ."**

'What's curious?' Lily asked suddenly, curious herself. Alice just groaned and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but **_**what's **_**curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed.**

There were some very surprised gasps in the room, most not knowing about the connection between Harry and Voldemort's wand, even those who knew him.

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

'That … was creepy.' Sirius mumbled, summing up everyones feelings.

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

'That's completely understandable darling,' Lily whispered, afraid about how her son was dealing. Harry just blushed and looked to the book.

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

'That's true, I felt the same way,' Hermione and Lily both mumbled.

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander . . . but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died."**

Tears sprung into some peoples' eyes at the fact that Harry had all this weight on his shoulders at such a young age.

'If they're like this now, I'm not looking forward to the rest of the books, not to mention the rest of this one,' Harry mumbled to Draco, who nodded in understanding.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact."**

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. . . . See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

There was a hushed silence in the room, as everyone thought about what they had learned.

**Author's Note:**

Heyy people. I am officially done, all updated! I'm sorry it took so long, but anytime I wrote this, I felt like I was forcing it out, so I actually HATE this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! I don't know when I will update next, but I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and hope you all have a safe and happy New Year.

I'm out!

Ciao! xx


	6. The dreaded but not what you think AN

Heyy guys. I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update all of my stories, I am getting there, and I know it's been over a year. I could give you a (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire-sized) book worth of excuses, but the main three were year twelve last year, starting Uni this year and writer's block. I am starting to get the juices flowing now though, so I'm gonna start writing right now – in fact. However, I'm only posting this here, because this is the story I am having the most trouble with at the moment. So you have several options, you can wait longer for each chapter to come out – and I cannot guarantee that it would be more than one a year, I can re-write this particular one with the same people and settings or (as I have been reading a lot of them and can fit my plot around it) I can do it as a Hogwarts Reads type of one. I have even figured out how to work Fate and Time into it. Or – and this is the final option, I can do both. Whether it be re-write or just continue the original AND do the new one as well – however the original may still take a while. So the decision is up to you. And for those who read my other stories too, all though I am starting them tonight – I cannot be sure when they will be done within the next few weeks as I am in the last two weeks of my first semester of Uni, so I'm busy with my last two assignments and tests and studying for my exam. Anywho, please let me know what you want.


End file.
